DISABLED LOVE
by yoonjaepark
Summary: "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Yunnie" / "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu Jae" / Yunho seorang streetdancer mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa menari lagi! ia bertemu Jaejoong yang tunarungu. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? /Yunjae Yoosu/BL/Yaoi. UPDATE CHAP 11! END!
1. Chapter 1

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari webtoons Korea yang judulnya "Can't See Can't Hear But Love" karya Nasty Cat. Kenapa gak dibuat dengan judul yang sama? Karena author gak pingin meng-copy paste seluruh cerita disana. Ceritanya terlalu sedih untuk dibuat versi Yunjae. Dan juga terlalu banyak karakter,karena yg di ceritain bukan cuma orang tapi juga hewan (?). Credit tetap author tulis Nasty Cat karena ide cerita yang brilian ini milik beliau.

Di internet sendiri webtoons ini belum selesai di translate ke inggris. masih on-going (tapi di korea udah selsai). Banyak cerita yang ditambahkan dan dikurangi di FF ini dari cerita aslinya,jadi gak 100% sama. Silahkan browsing webtoons aslinya hehehe ^^ . Btw, tokoh cowok utama di webtoons ini mirip sama Yoochun ._. hehehe

* * *

Chap 1

Yunho Pov.

Hari ini rasanya lelah sekali. Aku berlatih keras selama 3 bulan hanya untuk hari ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa menang! Hahahaha...

Aku Jung Yunho, seorang streetdance terkenal di Korea. Semua orang pecinta streetdance di Korea pasti tau aku. Selain karena dance-ku,aku juga terkenal karena aku tampan. Hahaha narsis ya? Tapi itulah yang orang bilang. Aku tampan. Hahaha...

Banyak agensi besar yang ingin menerbitkan ku menjadi seorang artis. Tapi aku menolak semuanya. Itu karena ibuku. Ya... Itu semua demi orang yang kucintai itu. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa. Satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup.

Ibuku menderita penyakit kejiwaan. Dia sedikit gila. Ya mungkin dia benar-benar gila. Aku lupa nama penyakitnya. Yang pasti dokter bilang ibuku sakit jiwa. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya. Bahkan mungkin aku menjaganya bukan hanya karena rasa cintaku, tapi juga rasa bersalahku. Dia seperti ini juga karena diriku. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lelah mengurusku sampai akhirnya dia jadi gila.

Ibuku sangat menentang keinginannku yang ingin menjadi seorang superstar. Katanya, kehidupan superstar itu tidak ada jaminannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk bekerja di tempat lain. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa melepaskan bakatku ini. Ku rasa, bakat menari ini sudah sangat melekat sampai sulit di lepaskan. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tetap menghargai keinginan ibuku yang tak ingin anaknya jadi superstar. Lagipula jika aku jadi superstar, siapa yang akan merawat ibuku? Aku bukan seorang anak yang akan mengirimkan ibunya di panti jompo. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mengurus ibuku. Sampai kapanpun itu.

Author pov.

Hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Jung Yunho berjalan sendiri sambil memegang piala menuju rumahnya. Ya, hari ini ia memenangkan kompetisi streetdance terbesar di Seoul.

"Ah! Aku akan ke restoran dan membeli makanan kesukaan ibu! Hahaha" ia tertawa sambil mencium pialanya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Yunho keluar dari restoran dengan wajah sumringah. Ibunya pasti akan senang. Hari ini ia dapat uang banyak dan membelikan makanan kesukaan ibunya. Ia pun berjalan ke rumah dengan perasaan senang. Namun tiba-tiba...

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang. Tampaknya orang di mobil itu sedang mabuk. Yunho tidak menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang di belakangnya. Ia pun terus berjalan sampai ketengah jalan, dan tiba-tiba...

CRASSSHHHH!

Makanan yang Yunho beli terlempar di tengah jalan. Pialanya pun hancur. Dan Yunho... Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana keadaannya kan?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

_**STORY FROM KOREAN WEBTOONS "CAN'T SEE CAN'T HEAR BUT LOVE" BY : NASTY CAT**_

_**NO** REPOST!_

* * *

_Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang. Tampaknya orang di mobil itu sedang mabuk. Yunho tidak menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang di belakangnya. Ia pun terus berjalan sampai ketengah jalan, dan tiba-tiba..._

_CRASSSHHHH!_

_Makanan yang Yunho beli terlempar di tengah jalan. Pialanya pun hancur. Dan Yunho... Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana keadaannya kan?_

* * *

Chap 2

Yunho pov.

Aku membuka mataku. Putih... Hei! Sejak kapan kamarku di cat putih? Seingatku cat kamarku berwarna hijau. Ini dimana? Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku memegang kepalaku dan berusaha untuk bangun. Tapi..

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun..." aku mendengar suara seorang pria dan dia membantuku untuk duduk. Aku melihatnya sejenak. Siapa dia? Setahuku aku tidak pernah punya teman yang dahinya lebar. Aku menatapnya bingung. Seolah mengerti tatapanku, ia mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Park Yoochun,aku yang menabrakmu kemarin...emmm...maaf..." dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tunggu...menabrakku katanya? Sejak kapan aku...

"IBU!" aku berteriak dan berusaha untuk menggerakan kakiku, tapi...kenapa tidak bisa? Pria bernama Yoochun itu menahanku.

"Kau...kaki kananmu lumpuh..." dia kembali menundukan kepalanya. Apa katanya?! Aku lumpuh?! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana hidupku setelah ini?!

"Maaf...maafkan aku...tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir...kau hanya lumpuh sementara. Hanya 3 bulan,setelah itu kakimu akan pulih kembali" aku menatapnya tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang HANYA 3 BULAN. Apa dia tak tahu, 2 minggu lagi ada acara streetdance terbesar se ASIA. DAN AKU SUDAH MENDAFTARKAN DIRI! Harusnya aku bisa mengikuti acara itu. Sialnya karena pria jidat lebar ini aku harus mengubur impianku menang di acara yang paling kudambakan itu.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Semua ini sudah terjadi. Aku lumpuh dan tidak bisa ikut lomba 2 minggu lagi. Aku terus merenungi nasibku yang sial ini. Rasanya benar-benar ingin mati. Tapi tunggu...ibuku...

"Aku harus pulang" aku memecahkan kesunyian ini.

"Kau? Kau belum boleh pulang, kau masih harus dirawat 3 hari lagi" Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Aku harus mengurus ibuku. Ibuku gila dan dia sendirian dirumah. Tidak ada yang mengurusnya selain aku. Jadi tolong antarkan aku ke rumah hari ini, dan jemput aku besok pagi." dia terlihat berpikir,sampai akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang kami hanya diam satu sama lain. Meskipun pria ini telah membuatku lumpuh sementara,tapi setidaknya dia mau bertanggung jawab. Dia mau mengantarku kemanapun aku mau dan membiayai seluruh perawatanku selama di rumah sakit. Lumayan baik juga.

Kami tiba di apartemenku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke apartemenku. Ugh! Bau sekali! Pasti ibu buang air sembarangan lagi. Ibuku memang selalu seperti itu. Suka buang air sembarangan kalau tidak ada aku. Kulihat Yoochun, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan keadaan rumahku. Tapi wajar saja, aku juga kurang suka. Aku menyuruhnya duduk tapi dia malah membantuku membersihkan rumah.

Aku melihat ibu sedang duduk di pojok kamarnya. Sedih sekali melihat ibu seperti itu. Aku mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk duduk disampingnya, meskipun agak kesusahan karena kaki kananku di gips. Ku lihat wajahnya. Ya ampun,baru kali ini aku memperhatikannya dari dekat. Keriput sudah memenuhi wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan sayu. Menjadi seorang single parent sejak aku lahir pasti tidak mudah baginya. Dia pasti sangat lelah menghadapi anaknya yang bandel ini. Aku memeluknya dengan lembut. Dia juga balas memelukku.

"Jangan...jangan menari lagi..." dia membisikan kata-kata itu lagi. Dia selalu mengucapkannya. Tapi, sesering apapun dia mengucapkannya aku selalu mengacuhkannya.

Aku menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya, lalu tiba-tiba Yoochun datang membawa makanan.

"Aku menemukan mie instan di kulkas,jadi aku membuatkannya untuk ibumu. dia pasti belum makan dari kemarin malam" Yoochun memberikan semangkuk mie instan untuk ibuku. Aku mengambilnya dan tersenyum. Benar-benar pria yang baik. Orang tuanya pasti sangat bangga padanya.

"Kau pulang saja, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri" kataku sambil menyuapi ibuku.

"Baiklah...ah ini, kau ambilah handphone ini, nomorku sudah ku simpan di speed dial no.1, telfonlah kalau kau butuh sesuatu" dia memberikanku sebuah handphone yang sepertinya agak ketinggalan jaman. Aku mengambilnya dan berterima kasih. Lalu dia pulang dan aku melanjutkan kegiatanku dirumah.

Author pov.

Malam sudah menjelang. Yunho tampak sedang menonton tv. Ia sudah menidurkan ibunya di kamar. Hari ini ibunya terus mengatakan

_"Jangan menari...jangan menari..."_

Ibunya selalu mengatakan hal itu sambil memegang tangannya dan menatap matanya dalam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ibunya selalu bicara seperti itu. Seperti ada maksud tertentu dalam perkataan ibunya itu.

_Krruuyyuuukk... _

Yunho memegang perutnya. Ah ya... sejak tadi siang ia belum makan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membuat makan malam. Tapi kemudian dia merasa sakit yang amat teramat sakit pada kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri sampai akhirnya,

BRUUKKK!

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

Yunho perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih agak pusing, ia memijit kepalanya. Yoochun tampak kaget melihat Yunho yang sudah bangun. Sudah semalaman ia menunggu Yunho yang pingsan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho berusaha untuk bangun sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Yoochun? Hei bisa kau nyalakan lampunya? Apa rumahku sedang mati lampu?" Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun terkejut dan menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas selimut rumah sakit yang dipakai Yunho.

"Yoochun?"

...

"Maafkan aku...hiks hiks...maafkan aku Yunho...kumohon...maafkan aku...hiks...hiks..." Yoochun menangis sambil meminta maaf. Yunho terlihat bingung, ada apa dengan pria ini. Dia meminta Yoochun untuk menyalakan lampu bukan untuk minta maaf. Apa Yoochun membuat listrik di rumahnya konslet?

"Hei jidat lebar! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai listrik di rumahku konslet hah?!"

Yunho tidak mendengar apapun selain isakan tangis dari Yoochun.

"Kau...hiks...buta..."

!

Bagai disambar petir,Yunho kaget setengah mati. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menepis apa yang baru saja di katakan Yoochun.

Yoochun pasti sedang berbohong. Ya! Yoochun pasti berbohong!

Namun tak dapat di pungkiri, Yunho perlahan menangis sambil mengenggam tangannya keras. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia memijat kepalanya sambil menangis.

Dia benar-benar pusing! Rumahnya gelap dan Yoochun tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

BRUUUK!

"YUNHO!"

Yunho pingsan. Namun airmatanya masih mengalir. Satu hal yang ia harap setelah ia terbangun dari pingsannya, semoga Yoochun segera memperbaiki aliran listrik dirumahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

sepertinya yang kemarin kependekan ya ._. hehehe saya buat yg lebih panjang lagi ^^

mohon reviewnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

* * *

_BRUUUK!_

_"YUNHO!"_

_Yunho pingsan. Namun airmatanya masih mengalir. Satu hal yang ia harap setelah ia terbangun dari pingsannya, semoga Yoochun segera memperbaiki aliran listrik dirumahnya._

* * *

Chap 3.

_**-Flashblack-**_

_**Yoochun pov. **_

_**Ku lihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Sudah malam rupanya. Pasti aku ketiduran lagi. Biasanya kalau jam segini Junsu akan membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk membeli makanan. Junsu ya... Lagi lagi aku teringat tentangnya! Ku pukul jidatku yang lebar ini, semoga tidak makin lebar -_- **_

_**Junsu, dia adalah kekasihku dan dia juga seorang pria. Orang tuaku tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Junsu, dan tentu saja mereka menolak hubungan kami mentah-mentah. Mereka memberikanku pilihan, Junsu atau perusahaan. Aku stress sekali mendengar pilihan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Junsu. Dia segalanya untukku, hanya dia orang yang bisa mengerti perasaanku. **_

_**Selama ini orang tuaku selalu pergi ke seluruh penjuru dunia demi karir mereka. Dan hadirlah Junsu yang mengisi hari-hariku. Menemaniku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk memilih antara Junsu dan perusahaan keluargaku. **_

_**Hal itu yang membuat kecelakaan Yunho terjadi. Aku sangat stress dan aku minum-minum sampai mabuk berat. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai akhirnya aku menabrak Yunho. Untungnya dia hanya lumpuh sementara. Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar dan melihat kondisi ibunya yang gila. Kasihan sekali Yunho, harus bekerja dan mengurus ibunya yang gila itu seorang diri. Tapi sejujurnya, aku iri dengan Yunho. Dia benar-benar mencintai ibunya begitu pun sebaliknya, tidak seperti aku...**_

_**Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong makanan gimana dengan Yunho ya? Sejak tadi dia tidak menelfonku. Apa benar dia bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri? Mengingat dia menggunakan gips di kakinya, rasanya agak sulit untuk mengurus ibunya yang gila itu. Apalagi tadi aku hanya menemukan sebungkus mie instan di rumahnya. Apa yang akan dimakan oleh Yunho dan ibunya malam ini? Daripada hanya bertanya-tanya, lebih baik aku belikan makanan untuk mereka.**_

_**Author pov.**_

_**Yoochun berjalan masuk ke apartemen Yunho. Dia berhenti sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Yoochun mengelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis perasaan buruknya itu. Ia langsung bergegas ke apartemen Yunho dengan membawa dua porsi makanan untuk Yunho dan ibunya.**_

_**Yoochun mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuknya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak. Akhirnya iya membuka pintu apartemen Yunho. **_

_**Cklek...**_

_**"Tidak dikunci? Dasar pemalas" Yoochun langsung masuk ke apartemen Yunho. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengah apartemen Yunho. Terlihat TV sedang menyala, tapi dimana Yunho? Apa dia sedang di kamar mandi? **_

_**Yoochun menghampiri sofa di depan TV Yunho, namun yang ia temukan...**_

_**"YUNHO!" **_

_**Ia menemukan Yunho tergeletak di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yoochun benar-benar panik. Ia kebingungan. Bagaimana dia membawa Yunho? Ibunya Yunho bagaimana? Namun akhirnya Yoochun berlari ke kamar ibu Yunho dan menaruh makanan yang ia beli disana. Ia meninggalkan ibu Yunho yang masih terlelap dan membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit. **_

_**"Jangan...Jangan menari lagi..." gumam ibu Yunho dalam tidurnya.**_

-flashback end-

* * *

**Yoochun pov.**

Aku melihat Yunho yang kembali pingsan. Pasti kepalanya sangat sakit. Sejujurnya kali ini aku merasa sangat...sangat...sangat bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Aku benar-benar menghancurkan hidupnya! Aku membuatnya buta! Dan kalian tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dirinya buta. Dia hanya mengira kalau aku membuat listrik di rumahnya padam. Apa dia tidak mencium bau rumah sakit? Kami sedang di rumah sakit, bukan di apartemennya.

Setelah aku membawa Yunho kembali ke rumah sakit, dokter kembali memeriksanya. Kali ini pemeriksaan dilakukan lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Termyata benar. Yunho mengalami kebutaan permanen.

Benturan akibat kecelakaan itu membuat Yunho kehilangan 100% kemampuannya untuk melihat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa sembuh. Bahkan dengan jalur operasi pun belum tentu penglihatannya akan kembali. Kata dokter ada faktor lain yang jadi penyebab kebutaan Yunho, dan itu mungkin karena Yunho terlalu sering bermain komputer. Aku tidak tahu apa Yunho adalah seorang gamer atau seorang pembuat komik, tapi yang pasti kata dokter kecelakaan itu bukan penyebab utama.

Tapi tetap saja, aku ini manusia normal. Aku tentu merasa sangat bersalah. Kalau aku tidak menabraknya malam itu, mungkin dia tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, kau punya seorang ibu yang punya penyakit jiwa, kau tulang punggung keluarga tapi tiba-tiba kalu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatmu lumpuh dan buta. Siapa yang tahan dengan cobaan seberat itu? Kalau aku jadi dia pasti aku sudah bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup seperti ini. Apalagi jika tidak ada Junsu disampingku.

* * *

**-1 Bulan kemudian-**

**Author pov**

Yunho sudah bangun dari pingsannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan kemarin, ia sama sekali belum bisa menerima kalau ia buta. Ia terus menangis sepanjang hari dan tidak mau makan. Sampai akhirnya Yoochun memberikannya semangat untuk tetap hidup. Yoochun mengerti dengan keadaan Yunho. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kalau ia harus kehilangan mimpi-mimpinya untuk hidup bahagia. Dan akhirnya Yoochun terus memberikan semangat agar Yunho bisa bangkit dan menerima kenyataan. Memulai hidup baru dengan kondisi yang baru juga.

Hari ini Yunho sudah terlihat lebih baik. Ia sudah mau makan dan berbincang dengan Yoochun. Ya meskipun Yunho lebih sering diam...

"Aku membawa ibumu ke panti jompo" Yoochun memecah kesunyian. Yunho terdiam sebentar dan membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau tahu kan, bahkan aku tak akan setega itu pada ibuku"

"Tapi kau buta...kau juga lumpuh sementara...bagaimana kau mengurus ibumu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?"

Yunho terlihat diam dan berfikir. Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun benar. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengurus dirinya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin melihat ibuku...boleh?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Tentu!" jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis. Ya meskipun Yunho tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi ia berharap Yunho bisa melihatnya senang dengan sikap Yunho yang mulai bisa menerima keadaannya.

* * *

Yunho dan Yoochun memasuki panti jompo tersebut dan meminta petugas disana untuk memanggil . Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu dan menunggu ibunya. Sedangkan Yoochun sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu petugas disana.

"Tuan Park Yoochun" panggil salah satu petugas yang membawa Ny. Jung . Yoochun langsung membantu Yunho berdiri dan mengantarnya ke depan Ny. Jung .

"Ibu...ini aku Yunho..." Yunho memegang tangan ibunya.

"Putraku! Putraku jangan menari lagi! Tidak boleh!" kata Ny. Jung sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho. Yunho menahan tangisannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk ibunya. Sangat ingin.

"Ibu dengarkan aku... Mulai hari ini aku tidak bisa merawat ibu... Aku...hiks...aku buta..." Yunho tak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Ia mulai menangis dan mengelap air matanya.

"Anakku tidak boleh menari! Tidak boleh menari sendirian! Ayo kita menari bersama!"

**DEG! **

Yunho tercengang dengan perkataan ibunya. Jadi, selama ini... Itu maksud perkataan ibunya? Ibunya tidak ingin melihat Yunho menari sendirian. Ibunya ingin menari juga bersama Yunho. Ibunya kesepian...

"Hiks...hiks... Maafkan aku ibu... Kumohon maafkan aku..." Yunho berlutut di depan ibunya, meski agak susah dengan gips di kakinya.

"Ayo kita menari! Ayo kita menari bersama!" Ibu Yunho menarik-narik tangan Yunho untuk diajak menari bersama.

"Ibu...hiks...maafkan aku hiks...maaf..." Yunho tetap berlutut sementara petugas membawa kembali ke kamarnya.

Yoochun membantu Yunho berdiri. Yunho berhenti menangis dan mengelap airmatanya. Yoochun terlihat sedih dengan kondisi temannya itu.

Yunho dan Yoochun berpamitan dengan petugas disana.

"Terimakasih, maaf jika ibuku merepotkan. Aku akan berusaha menjenguknya tiap hari, dan soal biayanya..."

Yoochun segera men-deathglare petugas yang ada di depan Yunho dan memberikan sinyal yang dimengerti petugas itu.

"O-oh... untuk masalah biaya kau tidak usah khawatir... kami tidak memungut biaya darimu..."

"eh? Kau bercanda? Bukankan panti jompo itu tidak gratis?"

"Sudahlah Yunho... Mereka sudah memberikan keringanan,kenapa kau malah ingin menambah bebanmu?" ucap Yoochun yang masih men-deathglare petugas itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau masih harus meminum obatmu. Pak, kami permisi dulu ne?" Yunho dan Yoochun berpamitan dengan petugas itu dan segera meninggalkan panti jompo itu.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Namun akhirnya Yoochun memulai percakapan karena ia tidak suka suasana yang sunyi.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku seorang streetdancer"

"Oh...maaf membuatmu tidak bisa menari lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa ini memang takdirku"

... Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Ku kira kau bekerja di depan komputer tiap hari, seperti ya... pekerja kantoran atau penulis manhwa"

"Tidak. Tapi aku memang sering menatap komputer berjam-jam untuk mempelajari gerakan di internet"

"Oh...pantas saja..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dokter bilang, ada banyak faktor yang menyebabkan kebutaanmu. Dan mungkin kebiasaanmu memandangi komputer sepanjang hari adalah salah satu faktornya..."

"Oh begitu...terimakasih informasinya..."

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua sampai di depan apartemen Yunho. Yoochun sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, namun Yunho menolak dan ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke rumah sakit? Atau kau ingin tinggal di tempatku saja?" tanya Yoochun meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini, kau hanya perlu kemari untuk mengantarku kontrol ke rumah sakit"

"Hmm...baiklah...jangan lupa, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau harus menelponku oke?"

"Baik...terimakasih Yoochun"

"Tidak usah mengucapkan terimakasih, ini sudah kewajibanku. Aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Oh ya, akhir minggu aku akan kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu oke?"

"Baik Yoochun" Yunho tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Yoochun melihat Yunho tersenyum manis. Rupanya Yunho sudah menganggap Yoochun sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Yoochun pun juga demikian. Malah Yoochun sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia terdiam.

Sunyi... rasanya sunyi sekali... dan gelap.

* * *

Malam harinya. Yunho berjalan ke dapur, meskipun agak kesulitan dengan menabrak beberapa perabotan di apartemennya. Sungguh miris melihat Yunho seperti ini.

Yunho mengambil panci dan menaruh air di dalamnya. Ia ingin masak mie instan. Air di pancinya hampir sebagian tumpah karena Yunho masih tidak hafal dimana kompornya. Yunho terlihat sangat sangat kesulitan. Terutama saat membuka bungkus mie instan dan berusaha membuka bumbu-bumbunya.

**SRRAAKK!**

Semua bumbu dan mie instannya berjatuhan. Yunho menjatuhkan bungkus mie instannya dan mulai menangis.

"Hiks... pria macam apa aku ini... hiks... bahkan membuat mie instan saja aku tidak bisa hiks...hiks..."

**TING TONG**

Yunho langsung menghentikan isak tangisnya dan mengelap matanya. Lalu ia beranjak ke depan pintu apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, namun ia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Di depannya terlihat seorang pria cantik sambil memegang sebuah kertas dan menghadapkanya ke depan wajah Yunho.

Karena Yunho merasa tidak ada orang di depan rumahnya, ia pun menutup pintu apartemennya kembali. Baru saja ia berbalik setelah menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba bel di rumahnya kembali berbunyi.

**TING TONG... TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!**

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

"SIAPA?! KAU SIAPA?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU INI BUTA! AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT APAPUN! KALAU KAU ADA DI DEPAN RUMAHKU, CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA KAU DAN APA MAUMU!" Yunho berteriak di depan pria cantik itu.

**BRRAAK!**

Yunho membanting pintunya, sedangkan pria cantik di depan apartemennya kaget melihat sikap Yunho dan terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ia pun melipat kertas yang tadi di bawanya. Terlihat tulisan di kertas itu,

_"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku tuna rungu. Aku adalah fans mu. Aku datang kemari karena kau menghilang sebulan ini. Apa sesuatu buruk terjadi?" _

Meskipun kecewa, tapi pria cantik itu tak menyerah. Ia duduk di tembok apartemen Yunho. Ia yakin, besok Yunho pasti akan keluar dari apartemennya. Pria cantik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

* * *

Yunho meringis kesakitan. Rasanya setelah marah-marah tadi, Yunho merasakan sakit yang sangat teramat pada kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur.

"Sakit...sakit sekali hiks..." Yunho mulai menangis. Mungkin ini rasanya sekarat. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup. Ia buta dan ia tidak bisa menghidupi dirinya lagi.

Yunho berusaha mencari pisau, namun ternyata ia malah menjatuhkan sebuah mangkuk beling.

**PRRAANGG! **

Yunho kaget dan ia pun segera terduduk di lantai.

"Aku...hiks...aku tidak berguna...hiks...hiks..." Yunho menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh tidak beruntung ini. Rasanya ia ingin mati. Mungkin selama ini Yunho terlihat tegar, padahal Yunho sangat lemah. Sangat lemah sampai ia memilih untuk bunuh diri.

**TBC**

****Hai! ^^ thanks ya yang sudah memberikan review di 2 chap kemarin. hehehe ^^ kemarin sempat ada yang kasih pendapat supaya Jaejoong tidak tuna rungu. maaf sekali author tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers :( selain karena tokoh asli di webtoons memang perempuannya tuna rungu, author juga pingin nunjukin kalau orang yang memiliki kekurangan pun juga bisa mencintai dan dicintai (eh..hehehehe) dan mungkin itu juga yang ingin disampaikan **Nasty Cat **di webtoonsnya. Yunho juga gak lumpuh permanen kok, hanya 3 bulan :)

Oh iya, di chap depan author bikin YunJae momentnya ^^ hehehe dan mungkin akan di update akhir minggu ini atau 2 minggu lagi. berhubung minggu depan author mau hiatus karena ada UTS hiks :'(

**thanks to : Boofishy , NaraYuuki , AKASIA CHEONSA **yang sudah memberikan review, dan untuk semua readers yang tidak bisa dilihat namanya ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

* * *

Chap 4

**PRRAANGG!**

Ternyata suara itu cukup nyaring sampai terdengar ke luar apartemen dan membuat seorang yang tuna rungu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak mendengar. Hanya mungkin nalurinya yang memberitahukannya bahwa seseorang di dalam apartemen itu sedang dalam masalah.

Pria cantik itu bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen idolanya itu. Ia memandang tajam pintu apartemen idolanya. Lalu ia pun mendobrak pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

Ia melihat ke sekitar ruangan, namun ia tidak melihat siapapun. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur, dan ia menemukan Yunho yang sedang memegang pecahan mangkuk belingnya tadi. Ia terkejut dan langsung menghampiri Yunho.

Ia mengambil pecahan beling tersebut dan Yunho langsung melihat ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah di penuhi oleh air mata.

"Siapa kau?! Hiks... Mau apa kau kesini?! Cepat sana pergi! Hiks... Cepat pergi!"

Pria cantik itu melihat Yunho sebentar, lalu ia melihat keadaan di dapur yang seperti kapal pecah. Pria cantik itu tidak mendengarkan apa kata Yunho-karena dia memang tidak bisa mendengar. Ia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan pecahan beling di dapur, juga membersihkan sisa-sisa mie instan yang berantakan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi! Hei!" Yunho berhenti menangis dan malah terlihat kesal. Siapa orang yang lancang masuk ke rumahnya dan-melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui- di rumahnya.

Pria cantik itu bukannya pergi dari apartemen Yunho, malah membereskan apartemen itu dan memasak mie instan untuk Yunho. Yunho hanya duduk di dapur dan berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang di lakukan orang itu. Yunho tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara perabotan di rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pria cantik itu duduk di depan Yunho sambil membawa meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah ada semangkuk mie instan. Yunho hanya diam. Ia terlihat seperti berfikir, sedangkan pria cantik di depannya hanya memandang Yunho dengan polos.

"Tunggu... dia... tuna rungu?" pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pria cantik itu menarik tangan kanan Yunho dan menulis sesuatu di lengan Yunho dengan jarinya. Yunho berusaha untuk berpikir apa yang di tulis pria itu di tangannya.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, aku tuna rungu"

DEG!

Yunho kaget menyimak apa yang di tulis pria itu. Ternyata benar apa dugaannya, orang itu Tuna Rungu.

"aku seorang pria, tapi aku cantik h h h"

Pria cantik itu terlihat tersenyum malu-malu.

Eh? Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit berpikir.

"Aku membuatkan kau mie instan, aku akan suapi kau, kau pasti sangat lapar" Yunho mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan pria cantik itu.

Yunho langsung membuka mulutnya ketika pria cantik itu menyuapinya. Yunho menghabiskan semua mie instan itu. Setelah selesai makan, pria cantik itu mencuci semua peralatan makan Yunho dan membawa Yunho ke kamarnya.

Pria cantik itu menidurkan Yunho di kasurnya, sambil memakaikan selimut. Lalu pria cantik itu kembali menarik lengan kiri Yunho dan menulis sesuatu,

"Aku tahu kau putus asa dengan semua ini"

"Aku tahu kau merasa tidak berdaya karena kau buta"

"Aku tahu ini semua terasa sulit"

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi"

"Teruslah hidup"

DEG...

"Hiks...hiks" Yunho menangis keras sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan pria cantik itu pergi ke luar kamar Yunho.

"Teruslah hidup"

Yunho teringat dengan satu kata yang di tulis pria cantik itu. Pria itu tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Yunho, karena pria itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Yunho. Dia kehilangan pendengarannya. Tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan, pria itu tetap hidup dan menikmati hidupnya.

Di sisi lain. Pria cantik itu berjongkok di tembok depan kamar Yunho. Pria cantik itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya sambil menangis.

"Heuk...heuk...heuk..." pria cantik itu juga menangis seperti Yunho. Ia menangis melihat keadaan idolanya sekarang. Buta.

* * *

**-1 tahun kemudian-**

**KRIINGGG KRIINGGG**

Terdengar suara alarm berbunyi di sebuah kamar dengan dua orang pria yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya. Seorang pria memakai piyama biru dan yang satunya lagi sedang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Pria berpiyama biru yang bernama Yunho itu segera menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia mematikan alarmnya dan mengucek matanya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya,lalu membangunkan seorang pria yang berada di dalam selimut.

"Jaejoong…Jaejoong-ah…"

Pria berselimut yang bernama Jaejoong itu pun segera membuka selimutnya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Yunho.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika dicium istrinya itu. Istri? Ya, mereka sudah menikah 9bulan lalu. 2 bulan setelah Yunho bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Yunho. Akhirnya mereka menggelar pernikahan kecil di gereja dekat apartemen Yunho. Hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang datang saat hari pernikahan Yunho.

Yunho sudah memberitahu ibunya tentang pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Tampaknya ibu Yunho mengira kalau Jaejoong adalah wanita, makanya ia tidak terlalu ngamuk ketika Yunho memberitahu soal pernihkahannya dengan Jaejoong. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Jaejoong?

Jaejoong hidup sebatang kara sejak ia masih bayi. Sejak masih bayi, ibu Jaejoong sudah menitipkan Jaejoong ke panti asuhan. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah tahu tentang orang tuanya.

* * *

Jaejoong yang masih terlihat mengantuk menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu mereka masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi bersama. Setelah itu mereka mengganti baju mereka masing-masing. Sampai saat ini, Jaejoong dan Yunho belum pernah berhubungan 'intim'. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di kamar saat sedang ganti baju, Jaejoong masih malu melihat tubuh Yunho. Hahaha..

Setelah berpakaian Jaejoong menuntun Yunho ke dapur. Jaejoong memasak air di teko sambil memotong sayuran, sedangkan Yunho duduk di dekat dapur sambil menemani Jaejoong.

**NIIIIIIIITT**

Yunho diam di bangkunya, sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk memotong sayuran.

**NIIIIIIIIITT**

Yunho seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Yunho pun menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan seperti menunjuk ke arah teko air yang sudah mendidih. Jaejoong pun langsung menoleh ke arah teko air dan mematikannya.

Ya seperti itulah kehidupan mereka. Saling membantu dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Jaejoong menjadi mata Yunho, dan Yunho menjadi telinga Jaejoong.

* * *

Jaejoong bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Korea, ia menjadi Office Boy disana. Jaejoong mulai bekerja disana saat ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Yunho (sejak Jaejoong menolong Yunho,Jaejoong tiap hari ke rumah Yunho sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tinggal disana). Meskipun ia memiliki kekurangan,tapi para pekerja di rumah sakit itu sangat menyayangi dan menjaga Jaejoong. Bahkan para pasien/keluarga pasien yang sudah lama mengenal Jaejoong juga ikut menjaga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat rajin bekerja, karena ia melakukan semua ini demi Yunho. Yunho,Idolanya yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Hari ini pun begitu. Jaejoong bekerja sangat keras sampai ia kelelahan. Karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk istirahat di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang pernah melarangnya/memarahinya. Bahkan pasien pun tidak pernah merasa risih duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia merasa lelah sampai akhirnya ketiduran.

Jaejoong memang sering seperti itu. Dan tampang 'angel' Jaejoong saat tidur selalu mengundang simpati dari para pekerja/pasien.

"Dia ketiduran lagi? Hah...aku akan membelikannya kopi" ucap salah satu keluarga pasien ketika melihat Jaejoong tertidur di kursi tunggu. Lalu orang itu kembali lagi dengan membawa minuman kopi dalam kaleng,dan menaruhnya di samping Jaejoong.

Terlihat banyak orang lalu lalang di depan Jaejoong yang sedang tidur. Terlihat ada salah satu pasien yang menaruh sebungkus roti di samping Jaejoong yang masih tertidur.

2 jam kemudian Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke kursi di sampingnya dan menemukan sekaleng kopi dan sebungkus roti. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil kopi dan rotinya. Ia pun pergi ke tempat istirahat para OB dan memakan rotinya.

Setelah beristirahat Jaejoong kembali bekerja dengan giat. 3 orang ibu-ibu yang menjadi Office Girl hanya memandang Jaejoong heran.

"Dia selalu bekerja dengan giat tiap hari" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kadang ia juga lembur, apa dia tidak capek? dia kan harus mengurus suaminya juga" timpal yang lain.

"Katanya suaminya buta" ucap yang satu lagi.

"oooo..." ucap kedua ibu ibu itu.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Yunho hanya duduk diam di dalam rumahnya. Jika Jaejoong bekerja,tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Yunho selain duduk diam di dalam rumahnya.

TING TONG

Yunho kembali dari lamunannya, namun ia tidak segera bangun untuk membuka pintu.

TING TONG... TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Itu pasti Jaejoong" Yunho pun bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong selalu seperti itu kalau menekan bel. Yunho membuka pintu dan Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat.

"Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa dengan sikap Jaejoong yang manja ini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yunho.

"Eung!" Jaejong mengangguk semangat meskipun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tak dapat melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho.

**TBC**

Tiba tiba kehilangan mood hiks :'( maaf kalau chap ini jelek.

Menjawab review dari readers, cara Yunho dan Jaejoong berkomunikasi sudah di jelaskan di chap ini. Tapi untuk chap depan akan lebih di perjelas :) Yunho bicara dengan Jaejoong pakai laptop,karena ceritanya disini Yunho bisa mengetik tanpa melihat [di cerita aslinya pun demikian] dan cara berkomunikasi Jaejoong tetap dengan menulis di lengan/telapak tangan Yunho.

Thanks untuk semua reviewnya. Semoga besok-besok akan lebih baik lagi ^^

**bocoran chap depan :**

JENG JENG JENG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Changmin... bawa anak itu kembali"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

HOLAAA saya kembali lagi setelah hiatus '_')/ hahaha

* * *

**Jaejoong pov.**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Hari ini aku akan mengajak Yunho ke salon. Rambutnya sudah semakin panjang, aku tidak suka! . Pokoknya hari ini Yunho harus mau aku bawa ke salon. hihihi...

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dan menarik tangannya. Aku mulai menulis di telapak tangannya.

* * *

**Author pov. **

_"Yunnie, hari ini kita ke salon ne?" _

"Salon?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Jaejoong yang membaca bibir Yunho langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

_"Iya salon. Rambutmu sudah panjang, aku ingin kau potong rambut"_

Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai 5 kantor perusahaan Shim.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut yang hampir seperti jamur, memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan meja presiden Shim. Presiden Shim duduk membelakangi pria jangkung itu, dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bawa anak itu kembali... Shim Changmin"

Pria jangkung itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan membawa anak itu kembali ke hadapanmu" pria jangkung bernama Changmin itu menunjukkan seringainya. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Cari tahu keberadaan Kim Jaejoong, dan berikan padaku hasilnya hari ini juga" perintah Changmin pada sekertarisnya, Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Yunho pov.**

Aku memenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat, dan aku mengucapkan keinginannku dalam hati.

_"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu Jaejoong-ah" _

* * *

**Jaejoong pov. **

Aku tersenyum dan melihat ke arahnya. Dalam hati aku mengucapkan keinginanku.

_"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Yunnie"_

* * *

**Yunho pov. **

Kami keluar dari salon dengan model rambutku yang baru. Meskipun aku tidak tahu seperti apa rambutku sekarang, tapi sepertinya memang tidak botak. hahaha...

Jaejoong sepertinya senang sekali bisa membawaku pergi ke luar rumah. Huh... Rasanya aku ingin sekali melihat pemandangan di Seoul. Sudah setahun ini aku tidak melihat. Sudah lama juga rupanya...

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Hmm...apa kita akan menyebrang? tunggu...

"Jaejoong!" aku tidak merasakan tangan Jaejoong menggenggam tanganku. Kemana dia? Aku berusaha mencarinya, tapi dia tidak ada! Oh tuhan! Kemana pria ini?!

"Jaejoong...Jaejoong-ah..." aku berjalan ke depan,siapa tahu dia di depanku.

**BUKK!**

Aku menabrak seseorang. Orang itu langsung menyentuh pundakku.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" orang itu memarahiku. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini buta?

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja hah?! Kau mau cari ribut?!" pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan badanku. Sial! Kalau aku tidak buta, sudah ku hajar pria ini!

"Oppa sudahlah,jangan buat aku malu.." sepertinya itu suara pacarnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada pria ini!"

"Oppa!"

Aku memundurkan badanku. Aku merasa dia sudah melayangkan tangannya ke udara. Sepertinya dia akan memukulku.

Tunggu...

"Eeuuu! Eeuuk! Eeuk! Eeuuk! Eeeuuu!"

Jaejoong?

"Apa-apaan wanita ini?!"

"Oppa sudahlah,ayo kita pergi.. aku malu!"

"Huh! Dasar pasangan aneh!"

Pria itu pergi. Dan sesaat kemudian aku merasakan ada tangan hangat yang memegang tanganku. Itu tangannya Jaejoong.

_"kau baik baik saja?"_

Aku mengangguk memberikan jawaban pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang tanganku dengan diam. Biasanya kalau seperti itu artinya dia sedang merasa bersalah. Aku maju sedikit dan memeluknya.

"Gwenchana... Gwenchana..."

Aku mengucapkan kata itu meskipun aku yakin ia tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

**Author pov.**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan apartemen YunJae. Keluarlah seorang pria bertubuh kurus-tinggi,berambut mirip jamur,dengan kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, semua orang yakin kalau pria ini berasal dari kalangan orang-orang terpandang.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria juga ikut keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Bedanya, pria yang satu ini tidak setinggi pria rambut jamur yang sebelumnya. Pria ini berambut model boyband dengan warna yang agak kecoklatan. Ia membawa sebuah map yang sudah pasti berisi data-data penting.

"Sekertaris Cho, kau yakin mereka tinggal disini?" ucap pria jangkung itu sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku yakin ini tempatnya, memangnya kenapa?"

Pria jangkung itu berbalik menghadap sekertaris Cho.

"Kau bilang kenapa?" pria jangkung bernama Changmin itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pria kalangan mana yang dinikahi Jajeoong, sampai mereka tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini?!" Changmin membentak sekertaris Cho.

"Menurut data yang saya dapat, Kim Jaejoong menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho yang seorang tuna netra,"

"Jadi pria itu juga cacat?" Changmin memotong ucapan sekertaris Cho.

"Betul sekali!"

Changmin melihat bangunan apartemen itu. Sebenarnya Changmin sendiri agak kurang yakin menyebutnya 'Apartemen'. Bangunannya terlihat tidak terawat, lingkungannya juga agak kotor. Dan sepertinya memang agak kurang pas disebut 'Apartemen'.

"Bukankah penyandang cacat di Korea mendapatkan dana bantuan dari pemerintah? Kenapa dua orang itu tidak menyewa apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini?"

Sekertaris Cho Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Bahkan dana bantuan dari pemerintah tidak sanggup membeli kaus kaki mu yang mahal itu"

"Apa?! Kau serius?" Changmin tersentak kaget. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung menatap dua orang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Changmin yang bingung melihat sikap Kyuhyun jadi ikut berbalik dan melihat dua orang yang dari tadi di pandangi oleh Kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan nampak sepasang muda-mudi(?) sedang berjalan ke apartemen mereka. Mereka adalah, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, terlihat sangat mesra. Jaejoong menggandeng tangan kanan Yunho, sedangkan tangan kiri Yunho memegang tongkat yang memang selalu ia gunakan untuk membantu penglihatannya saat berjalan.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak gembira sekali. Mereka tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa, meskipun mereka berdua juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan. Namun sepertinya mereka harus menghentikan kegembiraan mereka. Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan berdiri mematung tepat 4m di depan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho yang kebingungan hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Changmin mengukir senyum sinis di bibir tebalnya.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Jaejoong-ssi"

* * *

**Yunho Pov.**

Kami berjalan dengan gembira. Setelah memotong rambutku, Jaejoong mengajakku untuk makan eskrim di taman. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak pergi ke taman dan menikmati eskrim di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pokoknya hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kami berjalan ke apartemen kami. Namun, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Aku merasa bahwa kami tidak hanya berdua. Sepertinya ada orang lain di sebrang sana.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa Jaejoong-ssi"

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Aku tahu perasaanya meskipun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ia ketakutan. Ia seperti sedang melihat hantu!

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja dengan pria di sebelahmu itu"

Pria yang tadi menyapa Jaejoong seperti mempunyai aura yang menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Apa ia tidak ingin bertemu pria ini?

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah ya, maaf aku melupakan keberadaanmu. Aku Shim Changmin, aku temannya Jaejoong selama ia berada di yayasan tempat ia tinggal dulu"

Oh, jadi ia temanya Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong seperti orang ketakutan saat bertemu pria ini. Jaejoong menarik-narik bajuku, pertanda kalau ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ku rasa Jaejoong agak sedikit lelah, kami akan kembali ke apartemen, kau pulanglah"

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lenganku.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pergi?" Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kembalilah ke yayasan tempat tinggalmu dulu. Kau lebih baik tinggal disana, kau tidak perlu mengurusi orang lain jika kau tinggal disana, kau hanya perlu tinggal disana dan itu saja sudah cukup,"

Aku merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan orang itu. Seolah-olah aku adalah parasit untuk Jaejoong. Karena aku merasa kesal, aku melepaskan tangan pria itu di lenganku.

"Jaejoong tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku tak mengizinkan dia tinggal di yayasannya dulu, lagipula sepertinya dia tidak suka tinggal disana, dan dia juga tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu disini, jadi pergilah"

Pria itu kembali menghadangku.

"Aku akan memberikan banyak uang untukmu. Kau akan ku kirimkan uang setiap bulannya, tapi kau harus memberikan Jaejoong padaku."

Dia pikir Jaejoong bisa di bandingkan dengan uang?!

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, pergilah... Dan jangan menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi"

Aku mendorong bahunya dan berjalan ke apartemenku bersama Jaejoong. Pantas saja Jaejoong takut dengannya, sepertinya ia tipe seorang pria yang suka menyakiti orang lemah. Cih! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan Jaejoong padanya.

* * *

**Author pov. **

Yunho sedang meraba-raba meja di depannya sambil mencari laptopnya, Jaejoong yang mengerti kebiasaan Yunho langsung mendekatkan laptop ke tangan Yunho.

_"Pria yang tadi itu siapa?"_ Yunho mengetik beberapa kata dalam laptopnya dengan mata tertutup. Yunho memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Jaejoong membuka telapak tangan Yunho dan menuliskan sesuatu.

_"Cucuk dari ketua yayasan tempat aku tinggal dulu"_

_"Kenapa kau takut padanya?"_

_"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana"_

"Eeeuuk! Euk! Euuuk!" Jaejoong langsung bersikap kesal dan memukul lantai dengan tangannya. Yunho sedikit tersenyum dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya manis itu.

_"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali ke yayasan itu"_

Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat tulisan yang ada di laptop Yunho. Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dengan senang.

"Eheuheuheu" Jaejoong tertawa girang, Yunho mengelus-elus lengan Jaejoong yang agak mencekik lehernya.

**TBC**

Chap ini sepertinya singkat banget ya? .-. hehehe author gak bisa konsen bikin FF ini gara2 harus belajar buat uts :(

Author terharu banget waktu chap kemarin rilis. ternyata banyak yg review dan banyak yang suka :') thanks ya semuanya ^^ hehehe author juga pingin buat FF Yunja baru,tp kayaknya masih agak lama soalnya harus di ketik ulang ceritanya :(

Chap depan ada YooSu looooh :3 dan rencananya akan ada orang ke-3 dan ke-4! nah lo bukan cuma satu... hahahaha *ketawa evil*

Semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang dari ini. Ganbatte! ('_')9

Balasan review :

ila : ** oh y jaejoong dy dr kecil udah g dengar?**

author : _iya :) dari kecil memang sudah gk bisa dengar :(_

Trutututu : **Author-san, ada kemungkinan yunho skitkah? Seperti tokoh dimanhwa aslinya...**

author : _waaaa ternyata ada yg baca manhwa/webtoon ini juga :') kalau author sih mikirnya juga gitu,pinginnya Yunho juga sakit,tapi endingnya mungkin gak sama seperti di manwa yg asli :)_

Aoi Ko Mamoru " **yakkk! apa maksudnya si bang changmin? janganbilang mau ngambil jaema dari yunpa...**

author : _wow ternyata chingu sudah bisa menebak! hahaha XD _

Himawari Ezuki : **Seharusnya cara berkomunikasinya diberikan di awal pertemuan emak dan babe, jujur saya bingung sekali.**  
**Pendeskripsiannya mohon dibuat sedetail mungkin, agar pembaca dapat menerka dan mengerti maksud cerita.**

author :_ Sip chingu ^^ author akan lebih detail lagi ^^_

****Milia Schiver : **hm, disini crita.a yunho ga kerja? knp ga jadi penulis aja crita.a? tpi laptop.a dr mana? dr yoochun sbg hadiah ultah masa?**

author : _kalau di chap ini sama chap depan, Yunho masih nganggur. tapi untuk chap2 berikutnya...rahasia :p hahaha XD laptopnya itu punya Yunho sendiri ^^ _

* * *

Bocoran Chap depan :

"Chun! Kapan kita menjenguk temanmu yang buta itu? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"

"Besok kita akan menjenguknya, Su"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T+**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

* * *

Chap 6

Kriiing Kriiing

"E-eh?" Yunho meraba-raba kantong celananya ketika mendengar handphonenya berbunyi.

"Tumben sekali Yoochun menelfon" Yunho memang sengaja memasang ringtone lagu yang berbeda untuk Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu-pacarnya Yoochun. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan handphonenya ia langsung menjawab telfon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yeoboseo, ada apa Chun?"

"_Hari ini aku ingin datang ke rumahmu Junsu juga ikut, kau dan Jaejoong ada di rumah kan?_" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben sekali sahabatnya ini mau datang, biasanya dia datang saat dibutuhkan saja. Apa ada masalah dengan ibunya atau bahkan dengan dirinya?

"Ya kami ada di rumah, cepatlah datang Jaejoong akan membuat makan siang untuk kita berempat"

"_Ne, arasseo_" Yoochun menutup telfonnya begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Yunho jalan menghampiri Jaejoong di dapur. Kini, ia telah hafal semua bagian rumahnya. Sehingga ia tidak perlu menggunakan tongkat ketika berjalan di rumah.

Yunho mengatakan pada Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu akan datang ke rumahnya siang ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung tersenyum senang dan menuliskan di telapak tangan Yunho bahwa ia akan memasak lebih banyak untuk makan siang hari ini. Yunho yang merasa sangat bangga dengan istrinya itu langsung mencium dahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget dan pipinya berubah jadi merah. Untung saja Yunho tidak bisa melihat, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang makan siang di ruang keluarga apartemen YunJae. Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Yoochun dan Junsu, karena pasangan kekasih ini selalu memuji masakan Jaejoong. Namun hari ini Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Junsu, sepertinya Junsu tidak menyukai Jaejoong, ah mungkin hanya perasaannya, Jaejoong berusaha menepis perasaannya itu.

"Yunho hyung kau harus makan yang banyak, supaya kau bisa cepat sembuh" Junsu terus menaruh lauk pauk di mangkuk nasi Yunho. Yoochun yang melihat sikap kekasihnya itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Junsu heran.

"Aku tidak sakit Su... Kau yang harus makan banyak biar terlihat lebih gemuk" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah gemuk tahu!"

"Hahaha... Maaf aku kan tidak pernah lihat... Hahaha"

Kemudian suasana jadi hening saat Yunho berkata seperti itu. Disaat Junsu dan Yoochun memandang Yunho dengan sedih, Jaejoong hanya melihat mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kira-kira seperti itu pikiran Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong bisa membaca bibir seseorang tapi Junsu dan Yunho dari tadi bicara dengan tidak jelas, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa melihat kembali" Yoochun menyemangati Yunho.

"Aku sedang menunggu hari itu datang" Yunho tersenyum tipis sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun menundukkan kepala mereka. Jaejoong kembali mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jaejoong hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi ku rasa lebih baik seperti ini, dengan hidup seperti ini bersama Jaejoong aku merasa kehidupanku sudah sangat lengkap, kami saling melengkapi...aku melengkapi Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong melengkapi aku," Junsu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya namun hanya Jaejoong yang melihatnya.

"Coba bayangkan kalau aku bisa melihat kembali, bukankah Jaejoong akan merasa bahwa dia hanya menyusahkan aku? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak buta nanti aku akan mencari orang lain untuk ku nikahi, atau mungkin aku akan selingkuh karena istriku cacat, bukankah Jaejoong akan berpikir seperti itu?" Junsu melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tapi, ku rasa Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu" Yoochun mulai angkat bicara dan meyakinkan Yunho tentang perasaan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bahkan pernah berpikir akan menceraikan Jaejoong dan mencari pria atau wanita lain untuk ku nikahi kalau seandainya Jaejoong itu jelek, ya tapi aku sudah menghapus pikiran itu"

Junsu terus melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sinis,

"Hyung... sebenarnya... Jaejoong itu sangat cantik" Jaejoong membalas tatapan Junsu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Junsu menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian. Apa Jaejoong membuat suatu masalah sehingga Junsu menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu... hah sudahlah, kenapa suasana jadi tegang seperti ini? Yoochun, bagaimana perusahaanmu? Apa semua berjalan dengan lancar?" Yoochun agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dibilang lancar ya tidak, dibilang tidak lancar juga tidak. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Yunho, tapi karena ada Junsu ia jadi tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Eumm... Ya, lumayan baik..."

* * *

Setelah Junsu dan Yoochun pulang, Jaejoong segera membereskan ruang keluarga mereka dan duduk di samping Yunho dengan perasaan kesal.

"Huh!" Eh? Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba kesal. Yunho yang sedang memangku laptopnya langsung mengetik beberapa kalimat.

_"Kau kesal? Kenapa?"_

Jaejoong melihat ke arah laptop masih dengan tampang kesalnya. Lalu, ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yunho.

_"Aku kesal! Kalian tadi bicara dengan tidak jelas! Aku jadi tidak bisa menyimak!"_

Yunho tertawa kecil saat menyimak apa yang di tulis oleh Jaejoong di telapak tangannya, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesal dengan respon Yunho.

_"Kami hanya membicarakan perusahaan Yoochun"_

Yunho berbohong mengenai pembicaraanya dengan YooSu tadi, meskipun pembicaraan tentang perusahaan Yoochun itu memang benar. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong tahu tentang pembicaraannya dengan YooSu tadi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

_"Yun...aku merasa..."_ Jaejoong tidak meneruskan tulisannya. Ini hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja, Yunho tak perlu mengetahuinya. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut. Yunho terlihat penasaran dengan sikap Jaejoong, ia menulis sesuatu di laptopnya.

_"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku"_ Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

_"Jangan ragu, ceritakan saja"_ Jaejoong menghela napas sebentar lalu mulai menulis di telapak tangan Yunho.

_"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Junsu, aku tidak suka caranya menatapku, ia terlihat tidak menyukaiku" _

_"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja" _

Bingo! Itulah alasan Jaejoong agak ragu menceritakan perasaanya. Ia takut Yunho hanya berkata seperti itu. Karena ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Junsu tidak menyukainya, dan sepertinya Junsu memang tidak menyukainya.

* * *

Yoochun menatap laptopnya sejenak, lalu ia mengusapkan wajahnya dengan kasar. Sesuatu yang dilihatnya di laptop bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Laptop Yoochun menampilkan laporang keuangan pribadinya yang kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mengeluarkan banyak uang sebulan ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak dapat pemasukan apapun. Bahkan gajinya di perusahaan ayahnya ini tidak dibayar.

**Drrrtt drrrtt**

Yoochun mengambil handphonenya dengan malas, lalu ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Ya halo"

_"Yoochun, ini ayah"_ Yoochun kaget dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"A..Ayah? Ada apa? Tumben sekali menelfon"

_"Kau tahu kenapa ayah tidak membayar gaji mu sebulan ini,"_ Tangan Yoochun bergetar. Ia takut apa yang dipikirkannya ini benar. Semoga bukan ini alasannya.

_ "Kalau kau berpisah dengan Junsu bulan ini juga, ayah akan langsung memberikan perusahaan ayah padamu"_

Deg! Yoochun seketika lemas mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Matanya mulai banjir dengan air mata, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri.

_Katanya pria sejati itu menangis di dalam hatinya, tapi bolehkah aku menangis seperti ini, kali ini saja. _

Yoochun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Dan menghapus air matanya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh begini, ia pasti bisa bertahan!

Junsu masuk ke kamar Yoochun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang sangat besar di kamarnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah Chun?" Yoochun yang mendengar suara Junsu langsung berbalik menghadap Junsu.

"Tidak ada" Yoochun tersenyum tipis, tapi senyumnya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat belanjaan yang dibawa Junsu. Junsu yang menyadari arah pandangan Yoochun langsung menjelaskan,

"Aku beli beberapa pakaian untuk Yunho, kau mau lihat?" Junsu mengambil pakaian yang dia beli dan menunjukkannya pada Yoochun. Junsu terlihat sangat gembira dengan baju-baju yang ia beli. Namun entah kenapa, Yoochun merasa sakit pada dadanya ketika melihat Junsu gembira seperti itu.

"Nanti kalau kau mau menemui Yunho, berikan pakaian ini padanya oke?"

Yoochun mengambil belanjaan yang dibawa Junsu. Ya, ia harus pergi menemui Yunho. Yunho pasti tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Yoochun menekan bel apartemen Yunho, dan beberapa saat kemudian Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hei kawan" Yunho langsung tersenyum ketika ia tahu siapa yang bertamu ke apartemennya. Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Yoochun mengikutinya. Kalau Yoochun datang sendiri pasti ada hal serius yang ingin dibicarakannya. Yunho sudah tahu betul kebiasaan temannya itu.

"Apa ada masalah Chun?"

"Kau pasti tahu masalahku," Mereka berdua tersenyum tipis.

"Ayahku tidak membayar gajiku bulan ini," Yoochun menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ternyata ia lebih kejam dari yang aku kira" Yoochun tertawa pelan.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu, Junsu atau perusahaan."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Mereka tahu ini bukan masalah kecil. Ketika dihadapkan dengan pilihan Cinta atau Harta, semua orang pasti akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum menentukan.

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau pilih?" Yunho menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Mungkin... aku akan memilih perusahaan..." Yoochun tercekat dengan jawaban Yunho. Apa pria ini sudah gila? Biasanya ia selalu mendukung hubungannya dengan Junsu, tapi kenapa kali ini ia menjawab seperti itu?

"Kau mungkin menganggap aku sudah gila," Yunho berkata seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Yoochun.

"Kau mungkin berpikir uang itu masih bisa di cari, ya kau benar uang itu memang masih bisa di cari. Tapi, kalau kau memilih Junsu... Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Junsu? Dia akan hidup menderita jika bersamamu. Menikah dan menghidupi keluargamu sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang tua kalian itu sangat sulit, aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan ini," Yoochun mencerna semua perkataan Yunho. Meskipun kaget, tapi apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar.

"Kau dan Junsu itu masih muda, perjalanan hidup kalian masih sangat panjang. Lepaskan saja Junsu dan kembali pada orang tua mu. Awalanya mungkin terasa sakit, tapi aku yakin lama kelamaan perasaan itu akan hilang," Yunho menghela napas yang panjang ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau... akan meninggalkan Jaejoong?" Yunho sedikit tercekat dengan pertanyaan Yoochun. Kenapa anak ini pintar sekali, batin Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tipis,

"Pada akhirnya, semua orang akan saling meninggalkan satu sama lain kan? Ketika aku merasa Jaejoong sudah sangat menderita karena aku, aku akan meninggalkannya. Mungkin kedengarannya brengsek, tapi aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan melihat orang yang ku cintai menderita karena aku,"

"Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong?" Yunho kembali menghela napasnya.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Jaejoong juga pasti akan mengerti begitu juga dengan Junsu."

"Thanks Yun... Aku akan kembali memikirkan perkataanmu. Ah ini, Junsu membelikan pakaian untukmu. Kau terima saja, kalau kau tidak menerimanya aku bisa di hukum sebulan penuh, hahaha" Mereka tertawa kecil, Yunho mengambil paper bag yang diberikan Yoochun . Yunho mengantar Yoochun ke pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tahu Chun, mungkin Junsu itu bukan jodohmu. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa jodoh kita kan? Bahkan orang yang sudah puluhan tahun menikah saja bisa bercerai. Pikirkanlah semua ini dengan baik-baik..." Yoochun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Ia pun memberi salam pada Yunho dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yunho.

* * *

Yunho berjalan memasuki gerbang apartemennya. Ia baru saja pergi jalan-jalan sore seorang diri. Hari ini Jaejoong lembur sehingga ia merasa sangat bosan di rumah sendirian. Ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung apartemennya, tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada kepalanya.

"Ugh!" Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

BRUKK

Yunho masih memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sudah berbaring di tanah.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri Yunho. Orang itu berhenti berjalan ketika berada tepat di depan tubuh Yunho. Lalu, orang itu pun membawa Yunho pergi dari apartemennya.

* * *

Yunho membuka matanya. Dimana ini? Kenapa aku mencium wangi obat-obatan? batin Yunho.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Lebih baik kau meninggalkan Jaejoong dan menerima uang dariku," Suara itu. Yunho sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara pria yang sangat dibenci oleh Jaejoong. Suara Changmin.

"Mau apa kau?" Yunho berkata dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak mau berterimakasih pada penolongmu ini?" Yunho tidak menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan Jaejoong? Apa kau tidak lihat betapa menderitanya ia karenamu?" Yunho duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

"Harusnya Jaejoong tinggal di yayasanku dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak, bukan malah tinggal di apartemen murahan bersama pria buta sepertimu!" Changmin menaikkan suaranya. Ia terdengar sangat marah pada Yunho.

"Kau… tahu apa tentang Jaejoong? Memangnya kau tahu dia menderita atau tidak?" Changmin tercekat dengan ucapan Yunho. Pria ini cari mati rupanya, batin Changmin.

"Kalau Jaejoong merasa menderita bersamaku dan merasa bahagia tinggal di yayasan bersamamu, lalu kenapa ia menolak kembali ke yayasan? Kenapa ia merasa ketakutan saat bertemu denganmu? Pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan?" Changmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan pria buta di depannya ini. Ia pun menggertaknya.

"ITU KARENA KAU SUDAH MERACUNI OTAKNYA!" Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar sok tahu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang dan menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Jaejoong pada orang yang salah." Yunho beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Jung Yunho!"

**TBC**

Mian updatenya lama T.T agak sibuk belakangan ini. Gimana? Chap ini menegangkan gak? hahahaha XD udah pada dapet titik cerah kenapa Changmin pingin ngambil Jaejoong dari Yunho? hehehe XD

balasan review :

Himawari Ezuki : sebenarnya bisa saja Yunho dan Jaejoong berkomunikasi tanpa laptop, tapi disini ceritanya Yunho lebih nyaman bicara pakai laptop :)

Milia Schiver : Changmin itu siapa? hmm siapa yaaa XD hahahaha... Changmin itu cucuk dari pemilik yayasan tempat Jaejoong tinggal dulu, dan Jaejoong gak suka banget sama dia :)

SimviR : maksud changkyu ngambil jae? ada deh.. hahaha XD jawabannya di chap-chap berikutnya, dan Yunjae akan berusaha menjaga cinta mereka (?) '-')9

Vic : ehmm.. sepertinya vic udah tahu salah satu dari penghalang cinta Yunjae ^^

BIG THANKS UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW DAN VIEW FF INI ^^

* * *

Bocoran chap :

**_"Kenapa harus seperti ini?! hiks...hiks... kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir? hiks..."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7.**

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

* * *

A.N : saya melakukan banyak kesalahan di FF ini T.T , kalau menurut saya yang benar itu 'membaca bibir' bukan 'membaca mulut' T.T soalnya mulut itu kan bagian dalam,kalau bibir bagian luar T.T gomen~~ mianhae~~~

* * *

BRAAKK

Changmin membanting pintu ruangannya dan bergegas duduk di kursinya.

"Apa tuan muda baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ada di dalam ruangan Changmin menanyakan keadaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba kesal itu.

"Apa kalau aku sedang kesal itu berarti aku baik baik saja?!" Changmin membentak Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di bentak hanya menatap Changmin tajam. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak punya rasa hormat pada Changmin, tapi ketika sedang berdua Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap bahwa Changmin adalah bosnya. Mereka sudah berkenalan sejak mereka SMA. Mereka juga seumuran, makanya Changmin tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang agak tidak sopan itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya memisahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho? Kau tidak akan pernah berhasil kalau menggunakan cara yang kasar," Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kau punya cara lain?" Changmin mengucapkannya dengan nada yang agak meremehkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau temannya ini paling jago membuat rencana.

"Perusahaan kita sedang butuh model untuk mempromosikan produk baru kita,"

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal karena memotong ucapannya.

"Kita jadikan Jaejoong sebagai modelnya, lalu kita buat jadwal yang padat untuk Jaejoong, dengan begitu Jaejoong dan Yunho akan jarang bertemu di rumah, lalu..."

"Mereka bertengkar dan berpisah, benar kan?" Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersenyum sinis. Ternyata temannya ini pintar juga. Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Kau harus berpura-pura sebagai perempuan agar Jaejoong tidak mengenalmu"

"A-Apa?! Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja Changmin karena tidak setuju dengan pendapat Changmin.

"Hah...dengarkan aku ya? Kalau kau tidak berpura-pura menjadi perempuan nanti Jaejoong bisa mengenalimu, kau tahu kan kalau Jaejoong tidak suka dengan kita berdua," Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sialan! Kenapa tidak dia saja yang berpura-pura menjadi perempuan, batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau sangat menginginkan Jaejoong?" Changmin yang awalnya sedang fokus pada komputernya tiba-tiba memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. Lalu ia terlarut dalam masa lalunya, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Dulu saat aku masih TK kakek membawaku ke yayasan miliknya, dan disana aku melihat Jaejoong. Dia satu-satunya yang terlihat sangat bersinar disana,"

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polos. Changmin yang ditanya hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"TIDAK! SEKARANG CEPAT KAU PERGI DAN LAKUKAN TUGASMU!" Changmin berteriak dan mengusir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan Changmin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Changmin. Temannya itu kalau sedang marah memang terlihat seperti binatang buas.

* * *

Jaejoong terlihat sedang membaca sebuah artikel majalah. Setelah membaca artikel majalah tersebut, Jaejoong sedang menghela napas panjang sambil melihat hiruk pikuk rumah sakit.

Tap tap tap

Seorang pria-tapi cantik- menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi koridor rumah sakit. Pria itu tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari kehadiran orang di sebelahnya tidak merespon apapun.

Pria cantik itu akhirnya duduk di samping Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jaejoong menatap pria cantik itu sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kabar Jaejoong, kita bertemu lagi" Pria cantik itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang luar biasa hebat. Jaejoong menulis sesuatu di note kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

_"Junsu!"_

Pria cantik itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menulis sesuatu di note kecil.

_"Aku kesini untuk memberitahukanmu sesuatu, tapi mungkin kau sudah tahu,"_ Jaejoong melihat note Junsu lalu melihat Junsu. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dan menatap Junsu bingung.

_"Kau tahu kalau Yunho hyung punya seorang ibu?"_ Jaejoong mengangguk.

_"Dan dia masih hidup" _

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya yang besar itu. Tidak mungkin! Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini. Tapi kenapa Junsu bisa tahu?

_"Kau penasaran kenapa aku tahu?"_ Jaejoong mengangguk.

_"Karena Yoochun yang membayar biaya ibu Yunho hyung di panti jompo,"_ Jaejoong hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Baru saja ia merasa senang setelah melihat sebuah artikel, tapi sekarang rasanya hatinya hancur. Kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini? Kenapa Yunho tidak pernah cerita kalau ibunya masih hidup.

Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong pergi. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Junsu, ia yakin kalau Junsu akan membawanya ke tempat mertuanya itu.

* * *

Sekarang disini, Jaejoong melihat seorang perempuan tua yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang bapak tua yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak, bapak tua itu memakai legging hitam ketat dan high-heels warna merah. Sedangkan perempuan tua itu hanya memakai baju terusan warna merah yang sederhana.

"Heuk...heuk..." Jaejoong mulai menangis dan menghampiri ibu Yunho. Ibu Yunho yang melihat kehadiran Jaejoong langsung berhenti berbincang dengan bapak tua di depannya.

_"Ibu, aku Jaejoong. Aku istrinya anakmu, Jung Yunho"_ Ibu Yunho melihat tulisan di note kecil Jaejoong, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menangis.

"Huh!" Ibu Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika melihat reaksi ibu Yunho. Dia membenciku, batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Meskipun sudah ditolak oleh ibu Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak menyerah. Jaejoong duduk di samping ibu Yunho dan memegang tangan ibu Yunho. Ibu Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Pergi!" Ibu Yunho membentak Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menatap kepergian ibu mertuanya. Sebuah tangan merangkul pundak Jaejoong seolah memberi kekuatan. Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri dan melihat bapak tua yang tadi bersama ibu Yunho tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau pasti bisa"

Jaejoong menangkap apa yang di ucapkan pria tua tersebut. Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga dan merawat ibu mertuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho tahu kalau dia menemui ibu mertuanya. Dia tidak ingin Yunho membantu masalahnya. Kali ini, ia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, setelah Jaejoong pergi pria tua yang aneh itu menghampiri ibu Yunho. Ia berjongkok di samping ibu Yunho yang sedang bermain pasir.

"Menurutku, anak itu sangat baik" Ibu Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan pria tua di sebelahnya. Tapi setelah itu, ia bermain pasir kembali seolah ia tidak mendengar ucapan pria itu tadi.

* * *

Jaejoong memasuki apartemen suaminya dengan wajah yang sedih. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Yunho yang sedang menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa laptop.

_"Ayo kita cari udara segar"_ Jaejoong memperhatikan bibir Yunho dan mencerna ucapan Yunho.

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat dan menggandeng Yunho keluar apartemen.

* * *

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di bukit dekat rumah mereka. Yunho duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di atas bukit sedangkan Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya sambil merasakan hembusan angin. Rasanya damai, sangat damai. Seolah semua beban yang ada di pundak Jaejoong terangkat semua.

Setelah puas merasakan hembusan angin, Jaejoong ikut duduk di sebelah Yunho yang sudah membuka laptopnya.

_"Yunnie, apa kau mencintaiku?"_ Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Yunho tersenyum hangat ketika Jaejoong menanyakan hal itu padanya.

_"Ya, aku sangat sangat mencintamu"_ Jaejoong berbinar melihat jawaban Yunho. Saking senangnya ia sampai memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Se...sakh...Jae..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Setiap orang yang melihat pemandangan itu pasti merasa sangat tersentuh.

Melihat dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekurangan, tapi mereka tidak pernah merasa kurang.

Karena mereka tahu, satu-satunya jalan untuk menutupi kekurangan itu adalah, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

* * *

"Ugh! Kalau dia bukan bos ku aku pasti sudah memukulnya!" Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia merapikan rambut palsunya yang terlihat agak berantakan. Banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, ada juga yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Aku jelek ya?" Kyuhyun bicara sendiri dan memajukan bibirnya. Ia terus melangkah mencari sosok Jaejoong yang biasanya berkeliaran di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun bisa menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa lap dan pembersih kaca. Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya.

"Selamat siang, saya Hyunie dari sekolah musik Melody, kami baru saja buka dan kami menawarkan kursus musik gratis selama sebulan, jika anda mau datanglah ke tempat kami di ruko sebelah rumah sakit ini," Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman yang agak dibuat-buat. Tapi nampaknya Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tentu saja! Jaejoong kan tidak bisa mendengar.

"Eo!" Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marahnya. Gawat! Sepertinya Jaejoong mengenali Kyuhyun. Apa rencana ini tidak berhasil ya. Jaejoong membuka note kecilnya dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

_"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu"_

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Benar-benar gawat! Bagaimana jika Jaejoong mengenalnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak… aku baru di sini" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengerti.

Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Ternyata wanita ini bukan sekertarisnya Changmin. Tapi kenapa sangat mirip. Jaejoong pun tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget karena baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti itu. Biasanya Jaejoong selalu menampakkan wajah seram jika bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Di tempat lain. Yunho berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ini seperti dejavu. Sepertinya Yunho pernah berada di situasi seperti ini.

"aakh!" Yunho merasakan sakit yang amat teramat pada kepalanya. Ia ingat. Seminggu yang lalu ia juga mengalami hal ini ketika hampir sampai di apartemennya. Yang ia ingat setelah itu, ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya.

"aaarrghh! sa…kit!" Yunho terus memegangi kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya. Sakit kali ini berjuta-juta lebih sakit dari pada yang kemarin. Saking sakitnya Yunho sampai terjatuh dan berguling-guling di tanah. Sesaat kemudian ia menangis dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong. Tapi, apa benar itu Jaejoong. Ia melihat seorang pria berkulit putih susu berjalan menjauhinya. Apa seperti itu bentuk tubuh Jaejoong? Seperti itukah Jaejoong jika di lihat dari belakang?

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho berteriak memanggil Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Bisakah Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang meskipun hanya sebentar?

"Jae…hiks…Jaejoong…" Yunho menangisi dirinya sendiri yang ditinggal pergi oleh Jaejoong.

Bahkan di dalam khayalan, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Apakah memang takdirnya seperti itu. Apakah takdirnya adalah di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai. Kenapa rasanya takdir tidak memihaknya, bahkan di dalam khayalannya Yunho tetap menderita. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Itu adalah takdir terburuk yang ia dapatkan.

**TBC**

* * *

Mian baru bisa update sekarang hiks :'(

Dan saya baru ingat, ternyata penyakitnya ibu Yunho itu namanya "Alzheimer" hehehe :D

Huehehehe banyak yang tanya kenapa Junsu kelihatan gak seneng sama jaejoong ya? *senyum evil* tanpa author kasih tau kalian juga bisa tebak sendiri huahahahaha(?)

Disini Yunho memang sifatnya jadi gampang nyerah setelah dia mengalami kebutaan. Jadi wajar aja kalau dia suka pesimis :)

Thanks banget buat semua yang sudah baca & review FF ini :) thanks juga buat yang suka sama FF ini, author senang banget liatnya ^^

Gomawo! ^^

* * *

**Bocoran Chap :**

_"Sekarat...Aku...Sekarat..."_

_"Jaejoong-ssi...Bekerjalah denganku..."_

_"Aku menerima semua ini untuk Yunnie..."_

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak akan mati!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat**

_"Jaejoong! Jae... ugh! Jae...joong..." _

Yunho. Pov

Gelap. Semuanya terlihat gelap. Sama seperti saat aku bangun pertama kali. Saat aku bangun dan sadar kalau aku kehilangan penglihatanku.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sakit ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa aku buta. Aku benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Ibuku, pekerjaanku, teman-temanku, aku harus kehilangan mereka.

Tapi, semenjak Jaejoong datang semua yang sudah menghilang seperti kembali lagi. Rasanya semua kenangan yang dulu hilang sudah tergantikan dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia membuatku bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, tertawa seperti dulu, dan merasakan hangatnya cinta seperti dulu. Jika tidak ada Jaejoong, mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku ini.

Author Pov.

Suara piano yang buruk memekakan telinga dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ya dua orang, karena yang satu lagi tidak bisa mendengar suara piano yang ia hasilkan. Seorang wanita yang duduk di samping Jaejoong memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti memainkan pianonya.

"Kau harus lebih lembut Jaejoong-ssi" Wanita itu menjelaskan pada Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyarat yang sudah di pelajarinya. Jaejoong memperhatikan Hyunie yang sedang bermain piano dengan sangat lembut. Setelah selesai melihat Hyunie bermain piano, Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Hyunie tersenyum melihat muridnya yang sudah seminggu ini belajar bermain piano.

Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu di cafe sambil chatting satu sama lain. Belakangan ini Hyunie menggunakan aplikasi chatting untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong.

_Hyunie : "Kenapa kau mau belajar piano? bahkan kau tidak tahu seperti apa suaranya"_

_Jaejoong: "Aku ingin memberikan Yunnie hadiah"_

_Hyunie: "Hadiah? Dia sedang ulang tahun?"_

_Jaejoong: "Tidak, 4 bulan lagi kami akan merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kami ^^ "_

_Hyunie tertegun sebentar melihat chatt dari Jaejoong. _

_Hyunie: "Oh… tapi kenapa harus piano?"_

_Jaejoong: "Karena Yunnie bisa mendengar ^^ kan tidak mungkin jika aku memberikan lukisan untuknya ^^ "_

_Romantis sekali. Seketika Hyunie ingin membuang jauh-jauh rencana pemisahan YunJae yang ia buat bersama Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai meskipun keduanya merasa kekurangan. Sepertinya Hyunie dan Changmin akan menjadi orang yang paling jahat jika mereka memisahkan YunJae._

_Hyunie: "Boleh aku tahu, darimana kau mengenal Yunho?" Jaejoong menghela napas dan tersenyum hangat. _

_Jaejoong: "Aku mengenal Yunho dari video yang beredar di internet"_

_Hyunie: "Internet?"_

_Jaejoong: "Yunho adalah seorang streetdancer, aku sangat suka tariannya. Menurutku, tariannya itu penuh dengan perasaan. Saat lagu sedih ia akan menari seperti orang sedih, ketika ia senang ia akan menari dengan penuh semangat. Semenjak aku melihat tarian Yunho aku langsung bersemangat untuk hidup kembali. Sampai suatu saat…" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memulai untuk menulis lagi._

_Jaejoong: "Yunho tidak ikut kontes streetdancer internasional. Aku merasa sangat kecewa. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa Yunho sedang putus dengan pacarnya dan membuatnya tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti kontes. Akhirnya aku mencari alamat rumah Yunho dan pergi mengunjunginya. Tapi ternyata yang aku dapatkan adalah… ia terlihat seperti orang gila" Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi puthinya._

_Jaejoong: "Ia mengusirku dari rumahnya dan menangis seperti orang gila. ku kira ia benar-benar gila, ternyata ia buta.." Jaejoong tidak ingin melanjutkannya, terlalu sedih untuk di ceritakan._

_Hyunie: "Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu :) bersabarlah, Yunho pasti bisa sembuh" Jaejoong kembali tersenyum hangat. _

_Jaejoong: "Terimakasih nuna :) "_

DEG!

Baru kali itu Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nuna' . Agak kesal sih, tapi lama-kelamaan hati Hyunie menjadi lebih hangat. Ia pun tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang sedang meminum coklat panasnya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

"hiks…hiks"

Yunho menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho menangis keras. Sama seperti saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia buta, Yunho seperti orang gila yang menangis histeris. Sampai kapan, sampai kapan penderitaan ini berakhir.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Dokter membaca kertas hasil pengamatannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.**_

_**"Penyakitmu semakin parah, kalau tidak segera di operasi kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu" **_

**Flashback end**

"Hiks...hiks...aku sekarat...hiks...aku...sekarat"

Yunho berlutut di tanah sambil mengusap air matanya. Ternyata keberuntungan masih belum bisa berpihak padanya. Ia masih harus hidup menderita sampai keberuntungan benar-benar berpihak padanya.

Jaejoong. Itulah nama yang pertama kali di pikirkan oleh Yunho. Jika Yunho meninggal, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menjalani hidup tanpa Yunho. Meskipun Jaejoong sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi Jaejoong masih sangat membutuhkan Yunho. Karena cinta seseorang yang berpacaran dengan yang sudah menikah sangatlah berbeda. Cinta seseorang yang sudah menikah bukanlah 'Aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkanmu' melainkan 'Aku membutuhkanmh karena aku mencintaimu'.

Yunho membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum. Mungkin seperti ini wajah Jaejoong kalau sedang tersenyum.

Yunho berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak ingin Jaejoong melihatnya sedih. Dia ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya ini. Dia harus tetap terlihat tegar di depan Jaejoong. Harus! Karena ia berjanji akan membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Changmin. Hari ini adalah jadwal Kyuhyun melaporkan hasil penyamarannya selama seminngu. Tentu ini adalah hari yang sangat di nantikan oleh Changmin.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau laporkan hari selama seminggu ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa-apaan pria ini. Selama seminggu menyamar dan dia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun,dia makan gaji buta? Sebelum Changmin kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menjelaskan sedikit laporannya.

"Hanya sedikit informasi yang ku dapat, ternyata sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho dan Jaejoong akan bermain piano di depan Yunho sebagai hadiahnya,"

Changmin memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar itu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Bosnya ini memang banyak maunya.

"Jaejoong tahu Yunho dari internet, ternyata dulu dia seorang streetdancer. Hanya itu, puas?" Kyuhyun agak meninggikan suaranya ketika mengucapkan kata Puas. Ia benar-benar lelah mengikuti keinginan bos sekaligus temannya ini.

Oh, jadi itu awal mula Jaejoong meninggalkan panti, batin Changmin. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit terungkap rahasia yang Changmin sembunyikan selama ini. Seolah mengalihkan pikirannya dan pembicaraanya dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Jaejoong menjadi model iklan prodak baru perusahaannya. Pokonya Jaejoong harus menjadi lebih sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menolak?" Kyuhyun tahu benar sifat Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak gampang luluh apalagi pada Changmin. Jaejoong hanya bersikap baik pada orang-orang yang di sukainya, dan Jaejoong akan berubah sikap menjadi keras kepala pada orang-orang yang dibencinya, termasuk Changmin.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar pertanyaan itu, kau harus paksa dia sampai dia mau" Changmin menekan semua perkataannya. Changmin benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sangat terobsesi dengan Jaejoong. Seakan-akan Jaejoong hanyalah miliknya dan Yunho sama sekali tidak boleh memiliki Jaejoong.

Cinta? Itu adalah teman baiknya "Obsesi"

**TBC**

Lelaaaah~ gak dapet klimaks akhirnya ya? Hmm rada bingung bikin end chap ini begimana, tapi tiba2 teringat arti lirik lagunya Lee Hi - Rose ,dan ketemulah quote terakhir itu. Benar2 cocok buat Changmin disini! Hehehe

Ada yang gak ngerti ya sama ceritanya? Sayang sekali :( padahal author udah berusaha nyusun ceritanya biar nyambung antara chap yang satu dengan yang lain. Soalnya di cerita aslinya bener2 ngacak dan alurnya maju mundur terus, kadang sampai gak tahu itu tahun berapa setelah kejadian apa dan apa(?) hiks :( pokoknya semangat untuk chap yang selanjutnya! ^^

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah review dan view FF ini, author sungguh senaaaaaaaang sekali ^^ Gomawoyo~~ Arigatou! ^^

Bocoran chap depan

"Yun...nie..."


	9. Chapter 9

chap 9

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION! **

* * *

Jaejoong dan Kyunie (Kyuhyun) duduk sambil menunggu seseorang di ruang tunggu. Jaejoong tampak tenang dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruang tunggu gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Sekarang Jaejoong dan Kyunie sedang berada di sebuah gedung perusahaan besar di Seoul. Kyunie mengajak Jaejoong kesana untuk bertemu CEO dari perusahaan tersebut. Rencananya Jaejoong akan membintangi iklan sebuah produk perusahaan itu.

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut jamurnya berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan Kyunie. Kyunie yang menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu dan beranjak dari kursinya, Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saking tidak percaya siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Eu! Euu euuuk!" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk pria itu sambil berteriak. Kyunie mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil note kecilnya dan menulis sesuatu.

_"Dia orang jahat yang sering aku ceritakan! Kenapa dia ada disini"_

Kyunie merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena sudah membohonginya. Kyunie sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau CEO perusahaan ini adalah Shim Changmin, pria jahat yang selalu di bicarakan oleh Jaejoong. Kyunie hanya menampakkan wajah bersalahnya pada Jaejoong.

_"Aku kecewa padamu nuna"_

Kyunie kaget melihat tulisan Jaejoong. Rasanya sedikit sakit ketika melihat Jaejoong kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku"

Kyunie berulang kali menyampaikan maafnya pada Jaejoong dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada Kyunie yang berulang kali meminta maafnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memaafkan Kyunie meskipun sebenarnya ia masih merasa kesal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria jangkung yang daritadi berdiri disana memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yaa! Sampai kapan kalian mau berakting di depanku!"

Changmin meninggikan suaranya, meskipun ia tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kyunie langsung menampakkan wajah kesalnya pada Changmin.

"Cepat masuk ke ruanganku!"

Changmin membentak Jaejoong dan Kyunie. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti hanya memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Changmin. Sedangkan Kyunie menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menabrak bahu Changmin sebelum masuk ke ruangan Changmin. Dasar kurang ajar, kalau dia tidak berdandan seperti wanita sekarang pasti aku sudah memukulnya, batin Changmin.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini Jaejoong menjalani karirnya sebagai bintang iklan. Ternyata tidak hanya satu produk saja yang ia bintangi, tapi banyak sekali sampai Jaejoong sendiri lupa berapa jumlahnya. Jaejoong juga menjadi model untuk sebuah merek pakaian, dan membuat Jaejoong harus menghadiri pemotretan setiap harinya.

Jaejoong menyesap kopinya sambil menghela napas panjang. Lelah sekali. Jaejoong benar-benar kelelahan dengan aktivitasnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong berbohong pada Yunho, mengatakan bahwa ia lembur di rumah sakit. Padahal Jaejoong sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit dan bekerja di perusahaan Changmin.

Kyunie menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bersantai. Ia pun membuka laptopnya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong di aplikasi chatting-nya.

_Kyunie : Kau pasti lelah sekali_

_Jaejoong : ^^_

_Kyunie : Maafkan aku_

_Jaejoong : Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja nuna ^^_

_Kyunie : Menjadi model sangat melelahkan, kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini?_

_Jaejoong : Itu… aku melakukannya untuk Yunnie ^^_

_Kyunie : Untuk Yunnie?_

_Jaejoong : Iya… waktu itu aku membaca sebuah artikel, ada seseorang yang menderita penyakit seperti Yunnie dan ternyata dia bisa sembuh dengan cara operasi. Aku sedang menabung untuk biaya operasi Yunnie_

DEG

Ternyata perasaan cinta mampu membuat orang melakukan apapun agar orang yang di cintainya bisa hidup dengan nyaman.

_Kyunie : Memangnya Yunnie sakit apa?_

_Jaejoong : Gangguan saraf di otak depannya, membuat penglihatannya terganggu _

_Kyunie : Semoga ia bisa sembuh dan bisa melihat kembali…_

_Jaejoong : Terimakasih nuna ^^_

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali melakukan pemotretan. Jaejoong memberi salam pada Kyunie sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?"

Kyunie tersentak kaget mendengar suara Changmin yang berada di belakangnya. Ia langsung menatap Changmin sinis.

"Mau tahu saja"

Kyunie menjawab dengan ketus, tidak perduli dengan Changmin yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Kyunie menghela napas panjang sambil melihat Jaejoong yang sedang bergaya di depan kamera. Cantik sekali. Meskipun memakai pakaian pria, tapi kecantikkannya sama sekali tidak tertutupi.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong, kenapa nasibnya begitu malang"

Kyunie manatap Jaejoong dengan prihatin. Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Makanya aku tidak suka dia menikah dan hidup bersama Jung Yunho itu!" ucap Changmin dengan ketus.

"Benar sekali…" Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar Kyunie setuju dengan perkataanya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan sudi melihat Jaejoong menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Kyunie meskipun pendiam, tapi kata-katanya sangat menusuk. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti perempuan membuat Changmin merasa sedang disindir oleh ibunya sendiri.

* * *

**Hening**

tik tok tik tok tik tok

Hanya suara detik jam yang memecah kesunyian apartemen Yunho. Sudah dua minggu ini Yunho hanya sendirian di apartemennya. Jaejoong bilang sekarang rumah sakit sedang ramai dan membuat Jaejoong harus bekerja lebih sering dari biasanya. Jaejoong juga mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu yang kadang harus membuatnya lembur tiap hari. Padahal bukan uang yang Yunho inginkan.

Yunho hanya menginginkan kehadiran Jaejoong, itu saja. Terkadang Yunho ingin mencegah Jaejoong untuk bekerja, tapi ia tidak tega karena Yunho tahu itu keinginan Jaejoong sendiri. Dan karena Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong melihatnya mengeluh dengan sakit di kepalanya yang semakin parah tiap harinya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Ia harus segera memberitahu Jaejoong tentang penyakitnya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong bersedih saat mengetahui penyakitnya semakin parah.

_Meninggalkan Jaejoong…_

Mungkin itu salah satu caranya. Pada akhirnya, ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong selamanya kan?

**Krieeet**

Tap tap tap tap

Seseorang masuk ke apartemen Yunho dan langsung memeluknya. Pria cantik itu tersenym senang di bahu pria yang sedang di peluknya. Pria yang di peluknya hanya tersenyum hangat sambil membalas pelukan pria cantik itu. Pria itu berusaha menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi ingin keluar. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria cantiknya itu bersedih. Ia hanya ingin melihat pria cantik itu tersenyum, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho. Ia memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang makin kurus. Jaejoong membelai pipi Yunho yang tirus dan semakin tirus itu. _Apa Yunnie tidak makan dengan baik, tanya Jaejoong dalam hati._

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yunho dengan jelas. Ia berharap Jaejoong bisa membaca bibirnya.

_"Aku juga merindukan Yunnie"_ tulis Jaejoong di tangan Yunho. Sejenak Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat.

_Maafkan aku Jae, maaf…_

**Drrt drrt**

Handphone Jaejoong bergetar, membuat pemiliknya langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya itu. Ia membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke handphonenya.

"Haah…" Yunho bisa mendengar helaan napas Jaejoong. Se-lelah itu kah Jaejoong? Jika saja Yunho bisa menggantikan posisi Jaejoong, ia pasti akan sangat senang. Yunho tidak tega melihat Jaejoong bekerja keras demi menghidupi dirinya.

_"Yunnie maaf aku harus pergi, ada pekerjan mendadak" _Jaejoong buru-buru membereska tasnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

_Selalu saja begitu, batin Yunho._

Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang di kerjakan Jaejoong sampai harus meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian setiap hari. Padahal dulu Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuat makan siang dan malam. Tapi sekarang, kadang Yunho tidak mendapati Jaejoong berada di sampingnya saat bangun tidur.

Yunho ikut melangkah ke pintu apartemennya bersama Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Damai, perasaannya damai sekali. Biarkan Yunho tetap seperti ini untuk sementara. Biarkan ia merasakan kedamaian ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Yunho. Tapi ia hanya membalas pelukan Yunho. Mungkin Yunho merasa kesepian, begitu pikirnya.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Ia sudah menampakkan wajah ingin menangis. Jujur ia sangat ingin menangis karena ini terakhir kalinya ia akan bersama Jaejoong. Kemudian, ia membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum. Tidak, Yunho tidak ingin melihat wajah itu ikut menangis bersamanya.

Yunho memantapkan hatinya. Ya. Yunho tidak akan menangis. Ia akan melepaskan pelukan ini dan tersenyum di hadapan Jaejoong.

Yunho pun melakukan apa yang sudah di janjikannya. Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan memberikan senyum termanisnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Jaejoong pun membalas lambaian Yunho meski ia tahu Yunho tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi ia yakin Yunho bisa merasakannya.

* * *

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti Yunho. Ia meraba sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Sofa yang dulu selalu ia duduki bersama ibunya, bersama Jaejoong. Yunho beranjak dari sofanya menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia meraba dinding dalam rumahnya.

"Apartemen ini, perjuanganku dan Ibu, saksi bisu pernikahanku dan Jaejoong. Kau harus menjaga Jaejoong dan ibu, karena mereka yang nanti akan merawatmu. Maafkan aku…"

Yunho berbicara pada apartemennya seolah benda mati itu bisa mendengar Yunho.

Tok tok tok

Yunho beranjak membukakan pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, ia sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Hyung kau sudah siap? Aku akan membawa barang-barangmu, Yoochun akan segera naik ke sini, aku masuk ya?" Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membiarkan Junsu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengambil baju-bajunya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoochun masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho. Yoochun menghampiri Yunho yang masih duduk di sofanya, sedangkan Junsu sedang memasukkan baju-baju Yunho ke dalam tas besar.

"Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu Jaejoong?" Yoochun bertanya dengan sedih. Sedih sekali melihat pasangan yang menjadi 'panutan' nya ini harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yoochun, tuliskan surat untukku" Yoochun bergegas mengambil pulpen dan kertas dan mulai menulis apa yang di ucapkan Yunho.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Tok tok tok

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya. Apa Jaejoong kelupaan membawa sesuatu? Padahal Jaejoong baru saja pergi bekerja.

"Hyung apa kau sendirian? Kami ingin menjengukmu" Suara nyaring Junsu membuat Yunho tersenyum. Pria yang menurut Yoochun imut ini selalu saja membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa saat mendengar kelakuannya.

"Jaejoong baru saja pergi bekerja, dan aku tidak sakit" Ucap Yunho pura-pura kesal. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa lepas. Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan itu hanya sebentar.

Yunho kembali merasakan sakit yang amat teramat pada kepalanya. Tuhan, kenapa ia harus merasa kesakitan di depan Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia tidak mau Yoochun dan Junsu tahu tentang penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Oh, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Yunho.

Yunho pun pingsan di depan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yunho membukan matanya. Gelap seperti biasanya.

"Hiks hiks… Hyung… Hiks…"

Yunho mendengar Junsu dan Yoochun sedang menangis. Tidak, suara tangisan Junsu lebih dominan. Ya, memang lambat laun sepasang kekasih ini memang harus tau tentang penyakitnya.

"Hiks.. kata dokter umur hyung tidak lama lagi… hiks… dokter bohong kan hyung? dia bohong kan? hiks.. hyung jawab aku!"

Junsu menarik kemeja putih Yunho seolah meminta penjelasan. Yoochun hanya bisa menangis sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menanyakan apapun.

"Semua itu benar Su… Hyung akan segera mati… hiks" Yunho ikut menangis dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Junsu pun semakin mengeraskan tangisannya ketika Yunho membenarkan apa kata dokter.

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun dan Junsu, Yunho akhirnya di perbolehkan tinggal di apartemen Yoosu. Junsu memang sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi Yoochun merasa sangat kasihan pada Jaejoong dan tidak tega memisahkan dua sejoli itu.

"Ku mohon, aku tidak ingin Jaejoong tahu tentang keadaanku…"

Akhirnya Yoochun pun menyetujuinya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Jaejoong jika mereka bertemu nanti.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

"Haah…"

Jaejoong memasuki pintu apartemen Yunho dan melepaskan sepatunya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Pria jahat bernama Changmin benar benar mempekerjakannya seperti sapi perah. Bagaimana tidak, ia berangkat kerja jam tujuh pagi dan kembali jam sebelas malam. Yunho pasti sangat sedih ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumah. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat Yunho di dalam apartemennya. _Apa Yunnie sudah tertidur ya, _batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tengah, tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho bercengkrama. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Yunho. Ia hanya melihat secarik kertas di atas meja.

Tunggu, secarik kertas?

Jaejoong membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Perlahan matanya semakin bulat, dan tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir airmata Jaejoong membasahi pipinya. Tangan Jaejoong terlihat bergetar saat memegang kertas itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia genggam dengan sangat keras.

"Heuk… Heuk… Yun…nie… Heuk"

Jaejoong menangis histeris sambil meremas kertas yang barusan ia baca. Sakit, sakit sekali. Dadanya terasa sakit saat menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa Yunnie-nya melakukan ini, kenapa. Kenapa Yunnie-nya tega meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, kenapa.

Tidak tahukah Yunho, betapa Jaejoong merasa sakit hati ditinggalkan seperti ini. Kenapa Yunho tidak langsung menemui Jaejoong dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa harus dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

_Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu Yunnie?_

**TBC**

* * *

Huaah... terlalu cepatkah alurnya? ._. mian ne kalau tidak memuaskan...

hmm kemungkinan chap depan adalah chap terakhir... karena aku gak pingin ceritanya telalu bertele-tele...

untuk Aoi Ko Mamoru : Soal penyakitnya Yunho, aku sendiri antara lupa atau emang gak baca dengan jelas di cerita aslinya, tapi aku sama sekali gak tau ._. tapi menurut yang aku pelajari (?) Yunho disini menderita gangguan otak bagian depan. Jadi cuma itu yang aku tahu... mian.. jeongmal mianhae...

untuk Himawari Ezuki gomawo sudah memperhatikan tulisanku ^^ tapi selama ini aku udah berusaha menulis dengan gayaku sendiri...apa ada kalimat yang belibet kah? aku akan berusaha lagi^^ Ganbatte!

Untuk Vic89 ya Changmin ceritanya terobsesi dengan Jaejoong, tapi Changmin sendiri bingung dia itu sebenernya jatuh cinta sama Jaejoong apa nggak. Hmm kira-kira Jaejoong akan selalu sama Yunho gak yaaa... hheehehe

Untuk indah yunjae betuuul sekali ^^ itu arti dari lirik LeeHi-Rose ^^ thanks sudah suka sama fic ini ^^

And finally, thanks untuk semua readers ^^ terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic ini dan memberikan readers.. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ^^

* * *

Karena author gak mau kasih bocoran chap depan (jahatnyaaa) hahaha jadi author kasih tau isi surat Yunho ke Jaejoong aja ne ^^ author gak mau kasih bocoran chap depan supaya readers penasaran...kira2 sad ending atau happy ending, atau gantung (?)

Isi suratnya author ambil dari cerita aslinya (dengan perubahan soalnya YunJae gak punya peliharaan) ^^

_Untuk Jaejong,_

_Jaejoong, maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang_

_Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama dan ini tidak bisa di hindari. Kita sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk hidup bersama dan kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar._

_Kita harus bertemu dengan orang lain yang bisa membantu kita dengan lebih baik._

_Jaejoong bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik, Yunnie yakin akan hal itu._

_Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan merasa sakit hati karena hal ini, hiduplah dengan senang. Handphoneku tidak aktif sampai aku mengganti nomorku, jadi jangan berusaha untuk menghubungiku. _

_Aku berterimakasih untuk semuanya hingga sekarang, dan..._

_Berbahagialah..._


	10. Chapter 10

chap 10

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat **

* * *

_A.N : Maaf jika agak telat updatenya T_T karena chap ini dan chap depan(?) author bener2 ngarang sendiri, jadinya harus beberapa kali ketik-hapus hiks...hiks... semoga suka dengan endingnya ^^ tadinya mau di buat satu chap, tp ternyata kurang hehehe ^^ Selamat membaca ^^_

_Thanks for all supports ^^_

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian.**

Terlihat seorang pria sedang menghitung jumlah harga yang tertera di bon. Dengan cekatan ia menghitung semuanya dan menerima uang dari pelanggan. Kafe itu terlihat ramai sejak pagi hari. Tidak sedikit orang yang datang kesana untuk menyantap makanan atau sekedar meminum kopi. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan kafe tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kasir di kafe tersebut.

Sebenarnya kasirnya sama saja dengan kafe atau restoran yang lain. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah tulisan besar yang ada di papan dekat kasir tersebut. Disana tertulis 'Dilarang Bertanya atau Berbicara' . Aneh memang. Tapi pemilik kafe tersebut memang sengaja menulisnya besar-besar karena pegawai kasir tersebut memang tidak bisa mendengar atau berbicara.

Ya, pegawai kafe tersebut memiliki kekurangan pada pendengarannya. Namun kekurangannya tersebut tertutupi dengan baik oleh kecantikan dan sikapnya yang ramah. Meskipun seorang pria, tapi pegawai kasir tersebut sangatlah cantik dan menarik perhatian para pria maupun wanita. Itulah yang membuat kafe itu berbeda dari kafe yang lainnya.

"Jaejoong aku pulang dulu ya"

Seorang pria menepuk pundak pegawai kasir yang bernama Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong membaca bibir dan gerakan tubuh pria itu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia akan pulang. Jaejoong yang mengerti segera mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku pesan satu Americano dan satu Croisant"

Seorang pria tinggi bertubuh atletis dan berkulit kecoklatan menghampiri kasir yang dijaga oleh Jaejoong. Pria itu mebawa tas kerjanya, sepertinya pria itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Wajahnya yang tampan sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah lelah yang biasanya di tampakkan oleh pria-pria yang baru pulang bekerja.

Karena merasa tidak di tanggapi oleh pegawai kasir di depannya, pria itu pun memanggil-manggil pegawai kasir tersebut.

"Hei… hei… aku memesan sesuatu… hei!"

Pegawai di depannya sama sekali tidak merespon dan terus menunduk kebawah sambil menghitung semua bon-bon di depannya. Pria yang barusan memesan itu sedikit memajukan kepalanya dan mendapati pegawai itu sedang menghitung dan mencatat keuangan kafe tersebut. Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu disaat kafe ini masih buka, tanya pria itu dalam hati. Sekali lagi pria itu memanggil pegawai di hadapannya.

"Hei kau dengar aku tidak? Aku pesan satu Americano dan satu Croisant" Pria itu sedikit menginggikan suaranya dan menarik perhatian para pelanggan di kafe tersebut.

"Hei kau tidak bisa baca?" Tanya seorang pegawai kasir lainnya dengan lantang. Pria yang merasa dirinya sedang ditanya itu berbalik menghadap pegawai kasir lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Tentu saja bisa, memang kenapa?" Pria itu balik bertanya dengan menantang.

"Kalau begitu baca tulisan di papan itu!"

Pria tampan itu menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah papan yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir di depannya. Dilarang bertanya dan berbicara? Apa-apaan ini, tanya pria itu dalam hati.

"Kalau kau may take away silahkan mengantri disini" Suruh pegawai kasir yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Pria itu pun langsung menuju pegawai yang tadi menyuruhnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa pesan disana? Dia kan pegawai kasir juga"

"Dia hanya menghitung bon pelanggan yang makan atau minum disini, dia tidak menerima pesanan"

"Oh begitu"

Setelah mengulang pesanannya pria tampan itu menoleh ke pegawai kasir yang di teriaki olehnya itu. Apa dia tidak mendengar ucapanku, tanya pria itu dalam hati.

Pria itu pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya. Ia harus bertanya pada Yoochun, teman baiknya, tentang pegawai kasir di kafe itu. Yoochun pasti tahu. Dia orang yang paling up to date yang di kenal oleh pria itu. Tapi rasanya ia mengenal pegawai kasir itu. Wajahnya tidak asing. Entah dia benar-benar mengenal pegawai itu, atau itu hanya khayalannya saja.

* * *

Seorang pria cantik berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu milik CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea, Shim Corp. Pria cantik itu membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam.

"Pria itu sudah kembali" Ucap pria cantik itu dengan datar. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi hitam besar yang biasanya dimiliki para bos itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau dia sudah datang, aku harus berbuat apa? Menemukan pria itu dengannya? Hah yang benar saja" Pria itu tertawa sinis. Lalu ia memutar kursinya dan berhadapan dengan pria cantik itu. Pria yang ada di kursi itu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku, Shim Changmin, tidak akan pernah menemukan mereka berdua kembali, kau mengerti Kyuhun-ssi?" Pria bernama Changmin itu berbicara dengan lantang, seolah ia sedang mengucapkan sumpah di persidangan.

Pria cantik di hadapannya yang bernama Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap wajah atasannya itu. Bukan karena takut, mungkin karena kecewa. Entahlah, tidak mudah menebak jalan pikiran seseorang apalagi jika orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah membiarkannya memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri? Kau bahkan membiarkan ia keluar dari dunia hiburan dan menjadikan ia seorang pegawai kafe, bukankah itu karena kau sudah melepaskannya?" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Shim Changmin berdecih. Emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Ya, memang aku sudah memberikannya kebebasan. Tapi itu karena aku kasihan padanya! Karena setiap hari sejak pria bodoh itu pergi, dia hanya bisa menangis! Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjalani kehidupannya sebagai model?! Itu tidak mungkin!" Changmin mulai berteriak. Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan dari karyawan yang mungkin mendengar perseteruannya dengan Kyuhyun. Baginya, itu semua tidak penting.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu itu yang namanya kasihan? Sudah jelas-jelas bahwa kau mencintainya Shim Changmin! KAU MENCINTAINYA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal di hadapan Changmin. Kali ini ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Menunjukkan bahwa apa yang di katakannya adalah hal yang serius.

Changmin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Benarkah bahwa ia mencintai sesosok pria cantik itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai orang lain. Hatinya sudah terlalu dingin dan membuatnya tidak berperasaan.

"Sejak kau bilang padaku kenapa dia keluar dari yayasanmu, sejak kau merasa pria bodoh itu tidak cocok untuknya, sejak kau menawarkan banyak uang dan kehidupan yang layak pada pria bodoh itu hanya demi mendapatkan dia kembali, sejak saat itu… sejak saat itu aku tahu kalau kau mencintainya…" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan bergetar. Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, ia hanya ingin.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, alasan kenapa dia keluar dari yayasanmu karena dia sudah di lecehkan oleh ketua yayasan waktu itu. Kau sangat marah dan mendatangi pria itu di rumahnya. Kau memukul pria itu dan memecatnya dari yayasanmu. Semua itu sudah menandakan kalau kau mencintainya… kau… mencintai Kim Jaejoong… Shim Changmin…"

Changmin tidak bisa bereaksi apapun selain menitikan air matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir dari mata seorang Shim Changmin. Seorang Shim Changmin yang hatinya sudah sangat beku, menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di depan sahabatnya, saat ia tahu kalau selama ini ia mencintai seorang, Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

"Haah"

Seorang pria cantik memasuki apartemennya sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur dan meneguk segelas air putih. Seketika tubuhnya segar kembali. Ia sangat kelelahan bekerja dari pagi hingga sore menjelang malam. Padahal pekerjaannya hanya sebagai pegawai kasir. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa pekerjaannya sangat menguras tenaga. Apalagi belakangan ini kafenya mulai ramai pengunjung.

Setelah selsai menyegarkan tubuhnya, pria cantik itu mulai melangkah. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar tidurnya yang terbuka. Ada sebuah unit komputer disana. Komputer yang menurutnya sangat bersejarah, tidak hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk pemiliknya.

_Yunho._

Ia melihat Yunho disana. Ia melihat Yunho sedang duduk di depan komputer dan tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tes tes tes

Pria cantik itu menghapus air matanya. Sudah tiga tahun. Lupakan Jaejoong, dia tidak akan pernah kembali.

Pria cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga apartemennya. Ia menyalakan tv. Sedikit aneh memang. Pria cantik itu tidak bisa mendengar tapi ia menyalakan tv di apartemennya. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong dalam jaketnya. Sebuah alat bantu pendengaran.

Awalnya pria cantik ini menolak menggunakannya, karena seingatnya telinganya sangat sakit ketika mendengar suara yang sangat nyaring dari alat tersebut. Sebenarnya suara nyaring itu bukan berasal dari alat tersebut, melainkan suara, sesuatu yang selama ini tidak bisa ia dengar. Tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa kali melakukan terapi pendengaran, akhirnya pria cantik itu bisa beradaptasi dengan suara.

Pria cantik itu menonton tv di depannya dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Pikirannya tidak terfokus dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya di tv. Para komedian di tv itu sedang menghibur para pemirsa tv. Terdengar suara orang tertawa terbahak-bahak dari tv itu. Namun tayangan tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat pria cantik itu tertawa.

Bukan karena ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik. Salah, malah pria cantik itu bisa mendengar dan menangkap dengan jelas lelucon yang di sampaikan para komedian. Hanya saja, hatinya tidak ingin tertawa. Ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu di tertawakan. Pria cantik itu benar-benar seperti orang gila. Setiap hari menonton acara komedi namun tidak pernah tertawa. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja rasanya sulit sekali.

Ada seseorang yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Yunho. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami pria cantik itu. Entah status itu masih berlaku atau tidak. Setiap hari pria cantik itu hanya duduk di sofa dan menunggu suaminya pulang. Terus seperti itu selama tiga tahun. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamar apartemen pria cantik itu melewati jendela kamarnya. Pria cantik itu tidak pernah menutup jendela itu dengan tirai. Katanya sinar matahari itu adalah jam wekernya. Hanya sinar matahari yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Pria cantik itu meraba kasur di sampingnya.

Kosong…

Itulah yang ia dapatkan. Setelah seharian dan semalaman suntuk menunggu Yunho pulang itulah yang ia dapatkan. Yunho tidak pernah di sana. Yunho tidak pernah tidur di sampingnya. Yunho tidak pernah duduk di depan komputernya. Yunho tidak pernah pulang.

_Yunnie dimana? Aku ingin melihatmu… sekali saja… aku janji akan melupakanmu setelah aku bisa melihatmu lagi… aku janji…_

* * *

Seorang pria tampan sedang sibuk dengan berbagai berkas di hadapannya. Akhir bulan sudah semakin dekat. Ia harus segera memeriksa semua pemasukan dan pengeluaran di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Saking sibuknya ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah masuk ke ruangannya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Menjadi seorang manajer keuangan ternyata sibuk juga ya"

Seorang pria dengan jidat yang lumayan lebar datang dan duduk di meja kerja pria tampan itu. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pria jidat lebar di hadapannya. Hubungan mereka juga sudah sangat dekat, jadi pria tampan itu tidak pernah merasa tersinggung dengan sikap tidak sopan pria jidat lebar itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal kejadian tiga tahun lalu?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum mengejek.

Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Ia pun menutup dokumennya dan tertawa kecil. Ia melihat ke arah pria jidat lebar itu sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi besar yang ia duduki.

"Yang benar saja, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu" Pria tampan itu tertawa.

"Ku kira kau masih marah"

"Dengan semua yang kau berikan ini? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti pria terkejam kalau aku masih marah padamu gara-gara kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu" Yunho tetawa pelan.

Semua ini seperti mimpi. Yunho yang tidak jadi meninggal, Yunho yang bekerja di perusahaan Yoochun, semua ini seperti mimpi. Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Yunho sekarat, Yoochun membawa Yunho ke Amerika. Diam-diam ia sudah mendaftarkan Yunho di salah satu rumah sakit di Amerika untuk menjalankan operasi bedah saraf. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah, Yoochun harus berbohong pada Yunho untuk mengajaknya ke Amerika. Yoochun berbohong bahwa orang tuanya ingin bertemu dengan Yunho di Amerika.

Awalnya Yunho percaya saja pada Yoochun, tapi saat ia mencium bau rumah sakit di Amerika ia mulai ragu. Tapi entah karena kebetulan atau memang rencana Yunho, tiba-tiba kepala Yunho terasa sakit kembali dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tentu hal itu di gunakan Yoochun dengan sebaik mungkin. Yoochun langsung membawanya ke ruang operasi dan membiarkan Yunho di operasi dengan dokter yang handal.

Setelah sukses menjalani operasi, dokter menyatakan bahwa Yunho sembuh total. Tapi Yunho harus mengalami koma selama dua hari. Mungkin saat itu Yunho sedang balas dendam karena Yoochun sudah membohonginya. Setelah sadar, Yunho sempat marah dan tidak mau makan. Sampai akhirnya Junsu mengancam Yunho untuk memberitahu Jaejoong kalau Yunho masih hidup. Dan seketika itu juga Yunho langsung meminta makan pada Junsu.

Karena merasa tidak enak pada Yoochun, akhirnya Yunho meminta Yoochun untuk mempekerjakan Yunho di perusahaannya. Akhirnya Yoochun menyekolahkan Yunho di Amerika untuk mempelajari keuangan. Ternyata otak jenius Yunho membuatnya bisa lulus dalam waktu dua setengah tahun. Setelah lulus, Yunho bekerja sebagai manager keuangan di perusahaan Yoochun.

"Kau masih belum mau mencarinya?" Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. _Sudah tiga tahun…_

"Entahlah, aku takut dia menolakku karena dia tidak bisa jadi mataku lagi" Yunho menjawab dengan lesu.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Mungkin sekarang Jaejoong sudah berhasil melupakan Yunho. Mungkin sekarang Jaejoong sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik.

Atau mungkin… Jaejoong masih mencintainya.

* * *

Changmin memperhatikan sebuah box sedang berwarna hijau di tangannya. Di atas box tersebut ada sebuah pita merah. Kalau di lihat-lihat, box tersebut seperti sebuah kado natal. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan kado natal, melainkan kado yang sangat special untuk orang yang special juga.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Kyuhyun menyadarkan Changmin yang sedang melamun. Setelah berdebat panjang dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk memberikan kado ini pada seseorang yang sampai detik ini masih di bencinya. Demi orang yang ia cintai, ia rela melakukan apapun termasuk bertemu musuhnya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi. Di pintu masuk gedung tersebut, terpampang sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun, Park Corp. Mereka berdua memasuki gedung tersebut dan menuju lantai delapan gedung tersebut.

Setelah mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan di lantai itu, mereka pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Changmin melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut sampai ia menemukan dua orang pria di sana. Seorang pria sedang duduk santai di kursi kerjanya, dan seorang pria lainnya sedang duduk di meja kerja sambil membaca sebuah dokumen. Dua pria tersebut memang sangat tidak asing bagi Changmin, karena ia sudah mengenal mereka sejak lama.

Dua pria itu menyadari kedatangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka segera merapikan dokumen yang berada di meja kerja Yunho. Yoochun segera turun dari meja Yunho dan merapikan bajunya.

"Emmm… mungkin lebih baik kalau aku di luar saja…" Yoochun membungkuk dan memberi salam, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Sekarang hanya ada Yunho, Changmin , dan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa aku, dan aku juga berharap setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi" Changmin memecahkan suasana yang canggung.

Yunho hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia tahu ini suara siapa. Tapi sudah sangat lama sekali Yunho tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini" Changmin meletakan box yang ia bawa tadi ke meja kerja Yunho. Yunho mengambil box tersebut dan membukanya.

"Bukanya nanti saja saat kami pergi" Yunho menutup box tersebut dan menatap Changmin. "Setelah kau membuka dan melihat isi box itu, ku harap kau tidak menemui kami lagi"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan sebuah box hijau di tangannya. Yunho terus bertanya-tanya apa isi box tersebut. Setelah ia merasa Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada jauh dari ruangannya, Yunho pun membuka box tersebut.

Ia menemukan sebuah CD beserta tempatnya yang berwarna transparan, sedangkan CD tersebut bergambar tokoh kartun Winnie The Pooh . Kalau di lihat dari luar box tersebut sangat bersih, tapi ketika Yunho membukanya ia mendapati banyak debu di dalam box tersebut. Mungkin umur box beserta isinya itu sudah bertahun-tahun. Yunho membaca tulisan yang ada di tempat CD tersebut. Tulisannya agak tidak jelas tapi ia bisa menangkap apa isi tulisan itu,

"Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan…" gumam Yunho dengan suara yang pelan. Yunho berpikir sejenak. Jangan bilang kalau box itu sebenarnya dari…

Yunho membalik tempat CD tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Jujur ia gugup karena ia takut bahwa dugaannya benar. Yunho sudah mulai bisa melihat nama yang tertera di belakang tempat CD tersebut.

"Hey!" suara Yoochun mengagetkan Yunho. Yunho langsung menaruh tempat CD itu ke dalam box dan menyembunyikan box tersebut di laci meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang di sampaikan pria jangkung dan temannya itu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Ah… tidak… bukan hal penting" Yunho tersenyum canggung. Ia berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. Tunggu, tidak penting katanya? Kalau pria cantik yang ia duga itu tahu, habis sudah harapan Yunho bertemu belahan jiwanya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Selesai untuk tahap pertama (?) hahahaha tenang author gak sejahat yang kalian kira kok (?) masih ada chap depan dan langsung bisa kalian akses (?) hehehehe...

mungkin lebih baik kalau author balas reviewnya di chap ini ^^

untuk indah yunjae yang berharap kalau yunjae baik-baik aja, tenang mereka baik-baik aja kok, author juga gak tega kalau bikin mereka menderita terus T_T

untuk Himawari Ezuki kyaaa akhirnya bisa menulis dengan agak baik hehehe ^^ mian kalau aku nulisnya terlalu cepat hihihi :D aku suka yg cepat2 #loh... ambigu... ayo kita belajar lagi yeaay ^^)9

untuk Vic89 iya! yun emang bodoh *di rajam bapak yunho* iya kyu kan evil yang sebenarnya baik hati kayak ibu peri(?) jadi dia jagain jae ^^

untuk Aoi Ko Mamoru mereka harus bersatu lagi(?) aku juga masih bingung sama penyakitnya yunpa..jadi mian ne masih belum bisa jawab hiks :(

untuk sirius, sirius udh bubar (itu serius .-.) *di rajam* hehehe mian ^^)v aku gak suka menyiksa mereka..cunggguh...mereka yg nyiksa diri sendiri *di rajam lagi* hmmm happy ending gak yaaaaa :p hahahaha xD

untuk Zknow aku mau bikin sad ending *di rajam setelah sebelumnya di rajam* hahahaha :p ini sudah faaaaaassstttt hehehe

untuk Yunjae Line thanks udah mau baca ^^ ya, author juga salut sama penulis asli cerita ini...cinta memang harus saling melengkapi... T_T aku mau mereka pisah trus yunho nikah sama aku(?) *kembali di rajam setelah sebelumnya terus2an di rajam*

untuk loa , huwaaaaa T_T


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

**DISABLED LOVE**

**Cast : Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Credit : Nasty Cat **

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Cuaca juga mulai tidak bersahabat. Langit sore yang agak gelap semakin terlihat gelap karena langit mulai terlihat mendung. Sepertinya malam ini hujan akan turun dengan deras.

Jaejoong tampak tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang-orang di sampingnya karena ia tidak menggunakan alat bantu dengar miliknya. Tatapan mata bulat besarnya itu tertuju pada sebuah dinding besar yang berisi harapan-harapan warga Korea.

Tapi, jika ia menulis harapannya mungkinkah harapan itu terkabul. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Namun ia tetap berharap bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Jaejoongpun menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berdoa di dalam hati. Ia berdoa semoga belahan jiwanya baik-baik saja di sana, dan ia berharap semoga ia bisa bertemu belahan jiwanya itu.

Seorang pria berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Ia sempat menolehkan pandangannya ke seorang pria cantik yang sedang berdoa di tengah jalan di pinggiran sungai itu. Ternyata masih ada saja orang seperti itu di Seoul. Ia pun melalui pria cantik itu dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat melewati pria cantik itu. Perasaan yang sulit di gambarkan. Entahlah, dia merasa sedikit lega. Kira-kira perasaannya seperti ketika ia bertemu dengan Yoochun setelah dua tahun berpisah di Amerika, hanya saja perasaannya lebih lega dan senang.

Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho berbalik melihat pria cantik itu. Pria cantik itu masih saja berdoa di tengah keramaian. Ia pun membalikan badannya kembali. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ia berusaha menepis hatinya yang berkata bahwa pria cantik itu adalah Jaejoong, pria yang selama ini di carinya.

* * *

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan memegang ujung kemejanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Ia harus kuat. Tiap kali ia berdoa untuk Yunho, Ia selalu menangis. Tapi hari ini ia sama sekali tidak boleh menangis begitu juga dengan hari-hari selanjutnya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan apa yang di katakan Yunho. Ia harus mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari Yunho. Seseorang yang lebih bisa menjaganya seperti Yunho, orang yang bisa mencintainya lebih dari rasa cinta Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa kaku. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Matanya tertuju pada punggung seorang pria yang memakai jas berwarna biru gelap. Rambut pria itu di cat agak coklat dan style rambutnya jabrik seperti pria-pria yang sering ia lihat di tv. Mungkinkah itu…

Tidak. Itu pasti bukan orang yang ia cari. Lagipula ia tidak melihat wajahnya, hanya punggungnya. Jaejoong menepis hatinya yang berkata bahwa pria itu adalah Yunho, pria yang selama ini di tunggunya.

* * *

Yunho memandang box hijau berpita merah di tangannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Yoochun membuatnya tidak bisa membuka box itu di kantor. Jika ia membuka box itu di kantor, pasti Yoochun akan menanyakan ribuan pertanyaan padanya. Mungkin karena Yoochun menikah dengan pria bawel bernama Kim Junsu, jadinya Yoochun seperti pria yang bawel.

Tentang pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka menikah setahun yang lalu. Setelah bersusah payah meminta izin pada orang tua Yoochun, akhirnya orang tua Yoochun merestui mereka. Bagi Yoochun itu adalah sebuah anugrah terbesar tuhan untuknya. Kini, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah hidup bahagia dengan anak mereka satu-satunya yang bernama Inhwan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak sejak Yoochun melarang Junsu mengadopsi anak kucing lagi. Terdengar sangat lucu, tapi jika tidak lucu bukan YooSu namanya.

Yunho kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke box hijau itu. Ia pun membuka box hijau tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat CD berwarna transparan itu.

Tuk

Sebuah surat berwarna merah muda jatuh dari tempat CD tersebut. Surat itu terlihat berdebu dan usang. Mungkin usianya sama seperti box dan tempat CD tersebut. Yunho pun membuka tempat CD itu dan menaruh CD tersebut di CD player portable yang ia bawa. Ia memasang headphone di telinganya dan menekan tombol play di CD player miliknya.

Hening

Awalnya hanya hening yang ia dengar. Mungkin CD ini rusak, pikirnya. Namun, setelah sekitar tiga puluh detik berlalu Yunho bisa mendengar sesuatu dari headphonenya. Suara piano. Indah sekali. Ia tahu lagu siapa itu. Richard Sanderson – Dreams Are My Reality. Jaejoong tidak menyanyikan lagu itu, ia hanya memainkannya dalam bentuk piano.

Yunho membuka surat yang ia pegang dari tadi. Matanya berbinar melihat tulisan yang ada di surat tersebut.

**_Selamat hari jadi pernikahan yang pertama Yunnie ^^_**

**_Tidak terasa sudah setahun ini kita hidup sebagai suami istri. Maaf jika aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Maaf juga karena aku sudah berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak lembur di rumah sakit. Aku pergi ke salah satu tempat les musik. Seseorang mengajariku bermain piano._**

**_Namanya Kyunnie nuna. Dia wanita yang sangat cantik. Dia juga sangat baik padaku. Dia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajariku bermain piano. Dan inilah hasilnya. Ku harap permainanku tidak terlalu buruk hehehe ^^_**

**_Kyunnie nuna sempat bingung kenapa aku bersikeras ingin bermain piano, padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengar. Aku menjelaskan padanya kalau aku melakukan ini untuk hari jadi pernikahan kita. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special untuk Yunnie. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang bisa di dengar untuk Yunnie, karena Yunnie hanya bisa mendengar :(_**

_Hmm… saat Yunnie membaca surat ini atau saat seseorang membacakan surat ini untuk Yunnie, mungkin Yunnie sudah bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Yunnie pasti sudah hidup bahagia sekarang. Aku tahu aku memang sangat tidak sempurna untuk Yunnie, tapi kenapa Yunnie memutuskan hubungan kita seperti ini. Kenapa Yunnie pergi begitu saja? Apa Yunnie marah karena Joongie terus bekerja sampai lembur?_

Yunho menghapus air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong yang pasti sangat sakit ketika di tinggal seperti itu. Yunho merasa seperti pria pengecut ketika meninggalkan Jaejoong seperti itu.

**_Joongie minta maaf…maaf…maaf sekali…Joongie tahu Joongie salah, tapi Joongie bekerja lembur selama ini karena Joongie sedang menabung. Saat Joongie masih bekerja di rumah sakit, Joongie membaca sebuah artikel dan disana tertulis ada seorang pria seperti Yunnie yang bisa sembuh kembali dari penyakit yang sama seperti Yunnie. Sejak itu Joongie terus bekerja untuk biaya pengobatan Yunnie. Joongie ingin Yunnie bisa sembuh dan melihat lagi. Lalu, Joongie menerima tawaran menjadi seorang model dan akhirnya Joongie selalu bekerja sampai malam hari. Maaf… sekali lagi maaf…_**

**_Ibu mertua… Saat Joongie datang ke tempat ibu mertua, Joongie memperlihatkan surat yang Yunnie beri untuk Joongie. Dia menangis dan memeluk Joongie. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya ibu mertua menerima Joongie sebagai menantunya._**

Yunho menghentikan tangisannya. Jaejoong mengenal ibunya, bagaimana bisa.

**_Sekarang, Joongie sudah keluar dari pekerjaan Joongie sebagai model. Joongie bekerja di kafe milik Changmin, pria jahat yang sebenarnya baik itu. Joongie sudah bahagia sekarang. Banyak orang yang menyayangi Joongie. Tapi semua itu terasa kurang._**

**_Jika Yunnie ada disini, pasti Joongie akan merasa senang sekali._**

_**Apakah Joongie bisa meminta sesuatu pada Yunnie?**_

_**Joongie ingin bertemu dengan Yunnie, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.**_

**_Saat Joongie bertemu dengan Yunnie nanti, Joongie hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata untuk Yunnie._**

**_Saranghae…_**

**_Selamat hari jadi pernikahan yang pertama…_**

**_Jaejoongie ^^_**

Air mata Yunho tumpah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Yunho berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir itu.

Suara piano masih mengalun dengan lembut di telinga Yunho. Permainan yang indah sekali. Yunho sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu apa permainannya bagus atau tidak. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar. Pasti sulit sekali bagi Jaejoong untuk memainkan piano tersebut.

Sejenak Yunho menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya tertuju pada satu arah.

_Jaejoong._

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang lurus ke depan. Ia membawa CD player portable dan headphone-nya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan kasir di kafe itu. Ia memakaikan headphonenya di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa kaget dan dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yun…nie"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menitikan air matanya. Kemudian ia menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut.

"Met you by surprise, I didn't realize… That my live would change forever…" Yunho menyanyikannya dengan suara yang bergetar karena air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Secara perlahan Yunho berjalan ke samping meja kasir dan berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Tell me that it's true… Feeling that are new… I feel something special about you…"

Tangis Jaejoong tumpah. Tubuh kecilnya langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya. Jaejoong menangis dengan sangat kencang di dada Yunho, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Ia menangis di belakang kepala Jaejoong. Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian mengharukan tersebut langsung bertepuk tangan. Doa Jaejoong akhirnya di dengar oleh Tuhan. Ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunnie-nya lagi. Bahkan ia bisa memeluknya dengan erat sekarang.

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Jaejoong melewati jendela kamarnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menepuk-nepuk seseorang di sampingnya.

"Engh…" pria yang tidur di samping Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang. Jaejoong merasa kesal dan menggoyangkan tubuh pria yang tidur di sampingnya itu. Pria itu hanya membetulkan posisi tidurnya yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi miring membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Apa?" pria itu berkata sambil melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Pria di sampingnya yang bernama Yunho itu memang sangat pemalas, apalagi saat hari minggu. Semenjak pertemuan tak terduganya bersama Yunho beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yunho kembali tinggal di apartemen lamanya bersama Jaejoong dan ibunya. Dan tentang ibunya, Yunho akhirnya kembali membawa ibunya ke rumah karena Jaejoong merengek ingin lebih dekat dengan mertua sekaligus orang tua satu-satunya itu. Yunho merasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ibunya lagi, karena ia tahu Jaejoong pasti bisa merawat ibunya dengan baik.

Dan benar saja, Jaejoong benar-benar merawat mertuanya dengan sangat baik. Mereka terlihat lebih dekat sekarang. Kadang kedekatan mereka membuat Yunho cemburu pada ibunya yang mendapat kasih sayang Jaejoong lebih banyak darinya.

"Eung!" Jaejoong menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Yunho melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Jaejoong, Ia tersenyum cerah sampai matanya tak terlihat.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengambil dua sikat gigi berbeda warna. Miliknya berwarna merah dan milik Yunho berwarna hijau. Yunho memberikan pasta gigi di kedua sikat gigi yang di pegang Jaejoong. Lalu mereka menyikat gigi bersama-sama.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang memotong sayuran di dapur sedangkan Yunho sedang merapikan meja makan sambil menata peralatan makan untuk mereka bertiga. Kalau dulu Yunho hanya duduk di kursi dan beranjak saat ia mendengar suara dari termos airnya, kini Yunho ikut membantu Jaejoong memasak.

Mereka bertiga makan di meja makan dengan tenang. Ibu Yunho sangat senang sekali memakan masakan menantunya. Sekarang ibu Yunho mulai ada kemajuan. Ibunya sudah bisa berbicara dengan lumayan lancar. Ibunya juga tidak pernah merengek pada Yunho lagi. Pokoknya sekarang semuanya terasa lebih sempurna.

Hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Ia tidak pernah merasa sakit lagi, baik di kepalanya ataupun di hatinya. Ia mendapatkan kembali apa yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, meskipun bisa mendengar hanya dengan bantuan alat, tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa kekurangan. Jaejoong merasa hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dengan Yunho yang berada di sisinya, Jaejoong merasa sudah sangat bahagia.

Mungkin bagi mereka ini adalah akhir. Ya, ini memang akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dari segala perjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun lebih. Akhir dari segala rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuh. Akhir dari nasib buruk yang terus memihak mereka. Akhir dari penungguan panjang. Akhir dari kesendirian.

Tapi terlihat jelas, bahwa awal baru kehidupan mereka sudah di mulai. Setelah akhir dari perjalanan panjang ini, mungkin saja mereka kembali tersiksa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi esok. Tapi setidaknya, mereka masih bisa merangkai masa depan mereka. Bermimpi dan seolah merangkai mimpi mereka. Itu masih sangat mungkin.

'_untuk memantul tinggi dan jauh sebuah bola harus dipantulkan keras ke bawah permukaan'_

Kira-kira itulah kutipan yang Jaejoong baca di salah satu novel laris di Korea, So I Married an Anti Fan.

Dan sekarang ia merasa kutipan itu benar. Setelah terjatuh berulang kali dengan keras. Setelah ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai di yayasannya dulu. Setelah ia harus kehilangan Yunho. Kini ia merasa jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Ia merasa lebih hebat. Tentu semua itu tak luput dari bantuan teman-temannya.

Meskipun nantinya Jaejoong akan kembali terjatuh dengan keras, tapi hanya satu yang Jaejoong harap. Ia ingin Yunho berada di sampingnya. Meskipun tida ikut terjatuh dengannya, setidaknya masih ada tangan Yunho yang membantunya untuk kembali berdiri.

END

* * *

Akhirnya... Terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers yg sudah review ataupun sekedar melihat saja..untuk _himawari ezuki _terimakasih banyaaak sudah mau membantu memberi masukan untuk kelancaran FF ini.

sekali lagi thankyou ^^

Yunjae fighting ^^


End file.
